Vongola clashed with the Ninjas
by CrimsonLinkx
Summary: Naruto,Kakashi and three ninjas form the country of darkness are on an S-rank mission in Namimori to stop a gang of rogue ninjas that are a threat to the ninja society. What happens when they meet the Vongola gang and join them? 11th chap is changed!
1. The Ninjas are here!

**I DON'T OWN KATEKYO NOR DO I OWN NARUTO**

**Please review! With cherries and blueberries on top.**

Tsuna was screaming inside his head right now between the one-sided argument between his two friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto. With Gokudera arguing with Yamamoto that he shouldn't greet Juudaime with his carefree attitude and instead treat him with respect and Yamamoto being well... Yamamoto saying that he should calm down with his trademark smile.

'They're at it again...wait Gokudera's at it again. Well I should be used to it but-' Tsuna thought frantically but was cut off by the teacher shouting to sit down.

"Class, today we are going to be having four new students." The teacher said putting down his things on his desk.

With this said, it was enough to earn whispers amongst the students talking about how the new students would be like and hoping they would be just like Gokudera...for the girls except Kyoko , and to be hot and cute for the boys except Yamamoto, Gokudera while Tsuna wished they wouldn't be related to the mafia and Gokudera just scowling and Yamamoto was just yawning but all those thoughts were shattered by a sudden shout from what they think to be one the new students saying:

"WAZZUP PEOPLE! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI NICE TO MEET YOU ALL! I LIKE RAMEN AND I HAVE A BIG DREAM THAT WILL HAPPEN! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted an ear-hurting scream with a thumbs and a wink.

This made all the students' eyes twitch except for Kyoko and Gokudera just cursing under his breath and Yamamoto laughing at the happy blonde's attitude and Tsuna's look just said an "I-don't-believe-him" look.

But soon all of the girls' faces turned into a love-struck expression once the second one took a step into the room. There stood a handsome light blonde hair boy with has long hair that's tied into a braid and has piercing cerulean eyes.

"Umm...Please introduce yourself." The teacher said rubbing his right ear.

"..."

"Just introduce yourself and get on with it!" Naruto shouted.

"...Fine the name's Saber Jyuunsei." He grunted.

Most guys will find this rude but for the opposite gender, the girls they just squealed and had hearts in their eyes except Kyoko and Hana who was thinking about her mysterious prince a.k.a TYL Lambo.

"The next one please." The teacher said to the other student.

"Hai, sensei." A soft voice said.

A pretty girl entered the room. She has dark blue hair that's tied into a high ponytail and had a pale yet healthy complexion with emerald eyes.

"My name is Rezu Hikari. Pleased to meet you and please take care of me." She bowed then blushed.

'Kawaii...' Tsuna blushed but immediately shook the thought off. 'But I like Kyoko-chan.'

"And the last one." The teacher sighed happy that the ear pain was gone.

And in came another pretty girl with moon kissed skin and long silver hair tied to a low ponytail with a lavender bow with an interesting design into it in a glittering white ink. She had mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

"E-eto... my name is Hoshiga Ren." She said with an angelic voice but her face remained blank with a tint of pink.

"Now that you all know their names, I want you to treat them nicely, you hear that?" The teacher said but it more sounded like a command.

"Now where to seat you guys" The teacher said scanning the classroom until his eyes landed on four vacant seats one beside Sawada, two by the back part and one beside Yamamoto.

"Okay, Uzumaki-san you seat the by the back seat beside Kinto-san." Kinto raised his right hand.

"Jyuusei-san the one beside the seat of Uzumaki san."

"Rezu-san you seat right next to Dame-Tsuna." The teacher said earning a cold glare from none other than Gokudera which made him shiver.

Tsuna raised his hand.

"And Hoshiga-san, you seat right next to Yamamoto-san" Yamamoto raised his hand.

And soon they went to their said seats while Ren was heading towards her seat beside the said-boy the teacher said she got some glares from some girls.

'Looks like this guy is popular to earn me glares. This place is weird' If only you knew Ren, if only you knew but Ren stayed unfazed with this.

All of them sat in their seats and the teacher began his lesson.

Tsuna was paying attention to the teacher's lesson when he heard someone call him.

"Hm?" He turned around to see Hikari looking at him which made him blush.

"I don't know much about this greeting things but it's nice to meet you, Sawada-san I hope we get along well." She smiled.

"Me too but please call me Tsuna, Tsuna is fine, Rezu-san." He smiled slightly feeling proud he didn't stutter.

"Then please call me Hikari-chan. It seems fair enough." She smiled once more to him

"Hey." Ren turned to her left to see an outstretched hand from the person next beside her.

'Popular-san' Ren thought.

"u-uh"

"Nice to meet you I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He smiled.

"I'm Hoshiga Ren, please take care of me." Ren whispered shaking his hand.

'Her hand is really soft.' He thought. 'Must be something girls have.' He smiled but then again this was different. Her hand is really soft and warm.

Yamamoto smiled while Ren just had a clueless face like she always had.

-Lunch break-

Saber wasn't paying much attention to the teacher but at the mission they were given by the Hokage and even though he, Hikari and Ren are from the Village of Shadows their kage agreed with the fact they are going to be working together with Naruto and the lazy perverted man, kakashi who was assigned as their guardian.

The mission they were given right now is really important so they must do their best. Looking to his side he saw Naruto sleeping with a small bubble coming in and out of his nose.

'Honestly...this boy...' He thought.

Saber stood up and slammed his hand to Naruto's table making the sleeping boy wake up and fall off of his chair with loud "THUD"

"The hell was that for!" He shouted to the uncaring blonde.

"You deserved that and I suppose you didn't realize it's lunch time haven't you." Saber said chuckling.

"Lunch Time! It's my time now!" He laughed.

"Where's the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Right behind you." Hikari said surprising him.

Ren just nodded.

"Ano Hoshiga-san and Rezu-san." A soft voice called out to them.

Said two turned around to see none other than the idol of Namimori, Kyoko Sasagawa and her best friend, Hana Kurokawa.

"I'm Kurokawa Hana and she's my best friend, Sasagawa Kyoko. Would you care to join lunch with us?" Hana asked.

"Yeah, we're going by the school garden to eat lunch with our other friends." Kyoko smiled.

"That sounds nice but..." Ren said glancing at the two boys behind her.

"Oh, Uzumaki-san and Jyuunsei-san can join too. We were going to invite them also along with the two of you." Hana said.

"Sure I'm in!" Naruto said holding his wrapped bento box.

Saber nodded.

Hikari smiled.

Ren said yes.

"Ano... you can just call us by our first names." Ren said.

"Then you can call us by fist names too." Kyoko smiled.

"Okay then let's go! I can't wait to eat!" Naruto shouted waving his bento box.

-School Garden-

The group consisting of Naruto, Ren, Hikari, Saber, Kyoko, Hana walked to the direction of the school garden only to hear shouts mostly consisted of:

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Please calm down, Gokudera."

"Ha! ha! ha!"

Unsurprisingly, they saw Gokudera being held by Tsuna in which it is clearly seen that Gokudera's trying to punch the baseball star who just laughed.

"Umm... Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted.

"Ah..Kyoko-chan and Hikari-chan and the others." Tsuna blushed.

"Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Well I told him he can call me that." Hikari shrugged thinking it was no big deal.

"I see you guys are here! The more the merrier." Yamamoto laughed.

"Yeah we invited them, so let's sit down and eat." Hana said positioning herself.

While they were eating Kyoko was thinking of something and decided to ask the new students.

"I've never seen you before in the neighbourhood." She said.

"That's because we just moved in." Ren said while taking a bite of her melon bread.

"Uwa! That's your third melon bread this time." Naruto shouted.

"Wow, you sure do like Melon breads don't you, Ren-chan." Kyoko said.

"I like it. The bread is soft yet crunchy at the same time. When you touch it, it is really soft but hard too and when you bite it, the outside is really crunchy but once you taste the inside, it's really soft like cotton." Ren said looking at the melon bread like it was some book to read.

"He he he Ren-chan that sound just like you." Hikari said biting her onigiri.

"Say we haven't heard much of you, Gokudera right?" Naruto asked taking a rest from his nonstop eating.

"Whatever" Was Gokudera's only reply.

"What did you say you-you-you Octopus head!" Naruto pointed making Gokudera pissed off.

"The hell you said!" Gokudera shouted standing up. "I'm going to blow you into bits!" He started to get dynamites just then Tsuna shouted. "Please stop it!"

Just then Gokudera's attitud got into a whole 180 degrees turn. "Hai Juudaime!"

"You better thank Juudaime for his kindness or else you'd become a fried boy." He glared directly at Naruto.

If you used your imagination you could see electric sparks coming from their eyes.

"Now now calm down you guys!" Yamamoto smiled.

After they calmed down Hana asked them "So what do you think of Namimori so far?"

"It's seems okay." Saber said taking a sip from his apple juicebox.

"It's calming here." Ren said staring at the flowers of the garden while drinking water.

They just sweatdropped.

"Well when Ren says calming then that means she really likes it here!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's good!" Tsuna said.

"By the way, I haven't officially introduced myself, my name is Takeshi Yamamoto I'm from the baseball club." He said.

"He's Gokudera Hayato, he came from Italy." Yamamoto then glanced at the siver-haired boy showing Gokudera to the four secret ninjas.

"Wait from Italy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, What of it?" Gokudera said in a rude tone.

"Ren, didn't you said you once went to Italy?" Hikari asked glancing at the Ren who seemed sleepy.

"Uh, hai but that was when I was ten and Otou-sama took me there because he had "work"." She replied.

"Uh so you went to Italy." Hana said.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi though everyone calls me No-good Tsuna." Tsuna said in a whimper in the last line.

"No good Tsuna?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"That's because he's not good in anything." Hana said.

"Well don't let other people get to you. You might not know it but you have great talent hidden within you. So just keep trying and you'll find it." Naruto said.

'Naruto-san' Tsuna thought.

"That's right, you might not know it but I know there's really greatness hidden within you." Hikari said smiling.

"Hikari-chan" Tsuna touched by her words.

"My how touching!" Kyoko said clapping her hands together.

"I also believe in what Hikari-chan said. You're like a butterfly. At first you are still a useless caterpillar but as time flows you turn into a cocoon that will soon turn into a butterfly showing off its great wings and in your case, you need time and you will grow into a great man Tsuna-san." Ren said staring into the sky.

"Even though you are still a caterpillar it still has its own use too. Caterpillars help other living things too and I know that you have helped people, haven't you?" Saber said.

"Minna, thank you!" Tsuna said.

"Hah Ha! What you guys said is true!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Juudaime is really great!" Gokudera said.

They found themselves laughing at this. All of them seem to like each other well. That is until, a certain piano piece was being played by some random person from who-knows-where.

"What is with all the noise, kamikorosu." A certain head prefect said.

"HIII! H-h-Hibari-san!" Tsuna screamed.

The normal Namimori students became nervous all of a sudden. This made the new students curious.

"Umm Hi I guess. We're the new students." Hikari said to Hibari clearly not knowing that the prefect she was talking to is a certain Fighting-loving guy.

"Hn" Hibari glared daggers at them. "Let me make this clear I am the chairman of the Disciplinary committee. So, you better read the rules of Namimori Middle School and memorize it within a week or else." He took out his tonfas. "Kamikorosu."

"Wow, scary..." Naruto said with sarcasm.

"UZUMAKI-SAN! HE's dangerous!" Tsuna said worried for the welfare of his new friend.

"Eh, Tsuna you're scared of him?" Naruto asked.

"Of course! Last week he took out a Yakuza gang with himself and his tonfas!" He replied.

"Yakuza eh?" He asked to himself.

"They were disrupting the peace." Hibari said.

Naruto hanged his arm over his shoulder. "So you did it because they were making a havoc, right? Then that means you're a good guy." The students all froze thinking that was kind of insane except for the ninjas.

"Kamikorosu." Hibari said.

He swung his tonfa to Naruto's face but Saber blocked it with his hand but Hibari had another tonfa and he aimed his stomach but was stopped with Saber's other hand.

"You know, I don't want to get into a fight on my first day but if you try to hurt my friends. I will hurt you." Saber said menacingly.

"Wao, You're an interesting opponent. What's your name?" He asked withdrawing his tonfas.

"It's rude for you to not state your name when you ask someone else's name." Saber said.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya."

"Saber Jyuunsei."

After their short conversation, Hibari left along with the piano piece slowly fading.

"Weird..." Ren whispered.

"Arrgh... It reminded me of the chuunin exams. Damn why does he get some recognition while I..." Naruto murmured.

"Sugoii, Jyuunsei-san, aren't you afraid of Hibari-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Why should I be?" Saber asked.

"He's scary." Tsuna said.

"Ha! Ha! You're like my idol now!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Uh-oh looks like lunch is going to end in 10 minutes. Let's go." Hana said.

All of them walked towards their classroom except for Ren who was looking up in a tree and was about to catch up with them when she felt like she stepped on something. 'Huh?' She looked down to see a small rectangular box. "A cigarette pack?"

"Oy! Stupid woman why did you step on my cigarettes!" A gruff voice said behind her.

Ren looked up to see Gokudera making his way towards her.

"S-sorry, I didn't know you're cigarette pack is here."She bowed.

"Che, whatever." He said picking up his cigarette pack.

"A-ano isn't smoking against the school rules?" She asked staring at the cigarette.

"Yeah but I don't care." Gokudera said and saw her staring at his cigarette. "You want one?" He raised a brow.

"No thanks. I can't help but feel interested in cigarettes because they may be stress relievers but they are bad for your health but a lot of people still smoke." She said.

"You like cigarettes?" He asked.

"I hate the smell of it but I'm used to it."

"You know someone who smokes?" He asked still having a mad expression.

"Hai, but they all died." She said her bangs hiding her eyes.

"Smoking too much?"

Ren shook her head. "They were killed."

Gokudera was surprised but he hid it. Now Gokudera thought she was going to cry and just as a certain sun arcobaleno said that they shouldn't make women cry. He didn't know what to do with crying women so he only did the first thing that came to his mind. He put his arm around her shoulders and patted her.

Ren was startled at this action and just stared at him before tilting her head in confusion.

"Che, don't cry stupid woman." Gokudera said looking to the other side with a blush.

"I wasn't going to cry you know." She simply said.

Gokudera immediately unhanged his arm around her shoulders and just shouted.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!"

Gokudera was about to go when Ren said. "S-sorry but you know what?" He turned around. "I'm really glad you did that." And in that time Ren smiled with her eyes half-lidded and if you look really hard you could almost see a tear forming on the corner of her right eye. She looked amazing.

Gokudera blushed and turned around while saying "Hey let's go now!"

Ren wiped the small tear with her finger and followed behind him a small smile on her pale face.

-End of classes-

Students of the class are already leaving the classroom and others were just preparing their things.

Naruto and his friends of ninjas were walking down the stairs talking until Hikari mentioned about their mission.

"Remember, we are not allowed to show much of our abilities and keep a low profile of ourselves unless in the times of emergency." She said in a whisper so that only they could hear it.

"Yeah but that's gonna be hard for Saber since he had to stop Mr. I-hate-crowding's attack." Naruto said putting air quotes around his nickname for HIbari.

"I saved your face back there." Saber countered.

"I could've handled him myself but you just had to show off!" Naruto said to him.

"You were eating your bento back then too! How could you stop his attacks?" Saber asked him glaring at him.

"I was going to use the substitution jutsu!" Naruto said back at him.

"Moron! Then you would have put the mission in danger! How will you be able to make a reason about how you were able to replace yourself with a log from-who-knows where with that tiny brain of yours?" Saber glared.

"You-you-you Teme the second!" Naruto glared back.

"Fox boy!"

"Guys stop it." Ren said stepping between the two blondes.

"Fine" They replied in unison.

"Anyway let's go home now. Me and Ren are going to make dinner." Hikari said heading towards the exit.

"Umm...You guys go ahead without me. I have to check something first." Ren said running to the opposite side of their way.

"Wait Ren-!" Saber was about to go after her when Hikari held him back.

"What was that for?" Saber asked glaring at her.

"Ren is a very capable ninja stronger and faster than you or any other ninja of the whole village of shadows. So have some faith in her. Hikari said.

"Fine."

So the three left wondering what the silver haired girl wanted to do.

-With Tsuna and the others-

Tsuna was with Gokudera and Yamamoto going home. They were taking the way to the school garden when something caught Yamamoto's eyes which made his smile grow wider.

"Hey, Ren-chan!" He called out.

Tsuna and Gokudera looked to where Yamamoto was looking at and saw Ren staring at the tree she was staring at this morning.

The trio walked up to their new friend and greeted her to which she greeted back with a small wave and a small smile making her look really cute.

"What are you looking at?" Tsuna asked but Ren wasn't able to hear it since she was too caught up with the tree.

"Oy! Juudaime just asked you a question." Gokudera said but to no avail Ren was still not able to hear what he said.

Yamamoto tried shaking her shoulder gently which seemed to snap her back to reality. Jerking her head to Yamamoto, their eyes met and she asked a simple "Huh?" and "When did you get here" and "Are you secret stealth people?" questions making them sweatdrop.

"We were standing here for a three minutes." Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Oh"

"Why are you here and staring at the tree like the last time?" Gokudera asked.

Ren looked in doubt at first and then nervous whether to tell them or not at what she had to say.

"Is everything all right? We're not forcing you at all we just want to know why you were spacing out a while ago." Yamamoto said with worry in his eyes.

"Nothing's wrong but I'm having a problem with this one." She said turning back then to them again and this time holding a black cat with silver stripes and with red eyes.

"It's a cute cat! Is it yours?" Yamamoto laughed and was about to pet it when the cat hissed clearly stating that he doesn't want to be petted by anyone.

"He's feisty!" Tsuna shrieked.

"This cat doesn't seem all that bad." Gokudera said liking the cat for almost scratching the baseball-idiot...That is until the cat got out of Ren's arms and scratched his face in a similar way like what Uri does.

"H-hey you little-" Gokudera shouted waving his hands around the cat.

Good thing Ren took the cat away from Gokudera and the others placing a good distance between them.

"Uh...Sorry about that." She started. "I just found him up the branch while we were eating. So I found him again and joined him for a small talk.

"Talk?" Tsuna asked.

"That's right, we're friends." She smiled.

"You're really great Ren, you became friends with the feisty cat." Yamamoto laughed.

"I guess he hates being with other people." She said patting the cat earning a purr from the cat.

"Does he have a name?" Gokudera asked touching the scratch the cat gave him.

"Not yet but I'm still thinking." She said. "I just can't take him home but I guess I can do something about it. So do you want to join me and find yourself a home?" She asked the cat looking at him straight in the eye just to earn a happy purr from the cat.

"My very first cat" She smiled dancing with the cat.

Tsuna just laughed nervously while Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed at how cute she looked.

"I guess I have to go home with Vaughn now." She said.

"So Vaughn is his name?" Gokudera asked glaring at the cat.

"Yeah do you like it, Vaughn?" She asked the cat in her arms.

"Meow.."

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." She giggled.

"Vaughn? That name kinda suits him." Yamamoto laughed.

"Thanks Yamamoto-kun." She smiled at him.

'-kun?' He thought. 'Well I kind of like it anyway!' He smiled.

"Oh yeah." Gokudera said then looked at him. "How did you get to call her by the stupid girl's first name?" He asked.

"Sorry Hoshiga-chan." Yamamoto sheepishly said.

"Iie...Please call me by my first name now since we're friends." She said.

"Okay then, Ren-chan." Yamamoto said.

"I better get going now see ya." Ren said.

"Hey wait, let's go together. We'll accompany you if you'd like?" Tsuna asked.

"Sure that sounds great." Ren said.

-By the school gate-

The four were making their way when they saw three familiar figures.

"You guys?" Ren said.

"Hikari-chan!" Tsuna said.

"Why are you guys here? I thought you went home already."

"Hey Ren, we were passing by a bookstore and Naruto was at the arcade since he said that he doesn't want to go inside a place like that and Hikari forgot her schoolbag which is really weird by the way. So here we are, and then we decided to wait for you." Saber laughed at the irony but immediately glared at the three boys behind her.

"Yo minna." Yamamoto laughed.

"Awww...Look at the cat. He's so cute what's his name?" Hikari cooed reaching to the cat only to get the same response Yamamoto got from the cat.

"It almost scratched me." She said withdrawing her finger.

"Yeah "almost""Naruto said laughing.

"The cat hates people."

"Looks like the cat only likes Ren." Naruto said hanging his arm around Ren's shoulders and as fast as lightning a swipe was heard near Naruto and then you can see a newly-scratched mark on his tanned face.

"IT HURTS!" Naruto said panicking back and forth both hands on his face.

"Correction: It likes Ren and doesn't want any other person near her when it's around." Saber said.

"Shut up!"

"How about we get going home now." Hikari suggested.

"Sure."

"Yeah." Tsuna and Yamamoto said in unison.

"I'll go where Juudaime goes and protect him!" Gokudera said punching his fist in the sky.

"We're not going to war, octopus head." Naruto said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Gokudera-kun calm down!" Tsuna shrieked.

"You still have a long way to go no-good Tsuna." A childish voice said from nowhere.

'That voice!' Tsuna panicked. 'I knew it's too good to be true!' He thought remembering that he hasn't seen since this morning and was glad for it.

"A mafia boss should always be able to control his subordinates." The voice said.

Curious, they searched for the source of the voice but was surprised to see the ground making a small hole and a coffee table slowly emerge from it and then came a small chair with someone seated on it following and that person was Reborn!

Right there sitting on the chair was Reborn drinking his favourite, espresso with his unreadable black eyes and Leon on top of his Fedora hat looking at them.

After taking a sip from his espresso he said. "You should be able to control your subordinates to avoid unneeded fights, No-good Tsuna."

In the ninjas point of view they see Tsuna arguing with a baby in a suit drinking an espresso (and they think that kids shouldn't drink those kinds of things in their age but shrugged it off, hey, in their village they were given swords and they kill in the age of three to five.) and see the baby winning and to their surprise the argument ended with the baby kicking Tsuna's head, leaving Tsuna clutching his head.

"Where did the coffee table and the chair come from?" Naruto asked. "Yeah and who is the kid? And why are you drinking something like that?" He asked pointing to the espresso in Reborn's hand.

"I am not a kid." Reborn simply replied then Leon was covered in light and was left in Reborn's hand as a green gun. "And this isn't a toy." He said pointing it to him.

"AHH! Stop! Uzumaki-kun, this isn't what you think it is." Tsuna panicked.

Naruto just stared at the gun pointed to him and just said. "I believe you kid." He said raising both of his hands as a mock defeat.

"Heh, good kid." Reborn said putting gun down then the gun glowed and turned back into Leon.

Reborn was eying the new students when he landed on a certain blue eyed girl, Ren.

"Ren-chan" He said.

All ninjas stiffened when they heard the baby in suit say Ren's name while the others were wondering.

Ren was schocked and couldn't say a word but managed to although it was a stutter. "Uncle Reborn..."

The group was petrified while Tsuna panicked.

"You know him?" Hikari managed to ask.

"Y-yeah, he's my Godfather." She said vaguely.

'HIIII! Then that means she's related to the mafia.' Tsuna thought.

"She doesn't know anything about it yet." Reborn said obviously reading his mind.

"Don't read my mind!" Tsuna shouted.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Ren.

Ren walked over to him and bent down to his level to his ear and whispered. "We'll talk later, Uncle."

Reborn nodded pulling his fedora hat covering his face.

Ren walked back and pulled the shocked ninja well more like she pushed them out of the school and out to the street and when they were about to turn around a corner she stopped and turned with a full smile on her face.

"Nice to see you again, Uncle." And with that she left.

Reborn smiled under his hat.

- Tsuna and the others-

"HIII! You know Ren-chan?" Tsuna shrieked.

"Yes, I know her father. We met on one of our missions and got along well." He said.

"So that means, Ren-chan is related to the Mafia?"

"No, she doesn't know anything about the mafia...yet."

"Now that you mention it. Didn't Ren-chan said that she went with her father to his "work" in Italy?" Yamamoto recalled.

"Yes, it was an assassination mission."

"Is Ren-chan's father strong?" Tsuna asked.

"He's a very skilled fighter. He maybe even stronger than me and very dangerous when needed." Reborn said taking a sip of his espresso.

"Stronger than you?"Tsuna asked.

"Yes"

'Scary...' Tsuna thought.

"Is this about the Mafia game again? Ren-chan's father is part of it too? Cool!" Yamamoto laughed.

"There you go again!" Gokudera shouted.

"So the stupid daughter is unaware of her father's "works"?" Gokudera asked only to get a bullet missing his head.

"Don't call her stupid." Reborn threatened holding his gun.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"She's not that unaware though..." Reborn murmured so that nobody could hear him.

"Let's go, Mama's already done with preparing dinner." Reborn said.

The four of them left the school with Reborn asking himself. "Why is she here?' Reborn sighed and looked up to the sky. 'They must be on a mission.'

-Naruto and the three ninjas-

"So that kid is your uncle?" Naruto asked.

"Godfather" Ren corrected.

Hikari tugged Ren's sleeve and asked. "So he's not normal is he? How strong is he?"

"Not normal, I guess but strong? Definitely. He's as strong as Otou-sama." She said.

"Woah!"

"Don't worry, I'll go talk with him later." Ren said.

"But why does he look like a five year old?" Hikari asked.

Naruto waved his two hands in front of his face as a sign of attention. "Yeah why? You said you met him when you were eight and that he was over twenty. But look at him, he looks like a toddler!"

"I told you that I haven't seen him for years. Something must have happened." Ren said.

"Anyway, this mission is important so we better not mess this up. This is an S-rank mission so we need to do it right, Avarance-chan." Saber said but suddenly stopped in his tracks.

His eyes widened when an ice crystal shaped into an arrow was aimed at him. Ren's bangs covered her eyes as she raised her hand up to the sky.

Hikari patted her shoulders. "Hey Ren, calm down. He only mentioned your name by accident."

Ren calmed down while Hikari glared at Saber.

Ren sighed. "I'm sorry, I-I w-was just startled." She rubbed her forehead then glared half-heartedly at Saber. "You know that I don't like my real name being mentioned. You know what happened!"

Saber rubbed the back of his neck and smiled cheekily. "Sorry, caught my mouth off guard."

"Apology accepted."

Hikari and Naruto stood there dumbfounded at the their friend conversation.

'How come he's like this towards her?' Naruto thought.

Hikari shook her head. 'He's only like this towards Kage-sama and Ren-chan.' She stared at them with eyes in dots.

Naruto jumped high with his hands raised up and balled into fists. "Let's go back home! I'm hungry!"

"Since when did we even heard of you not becoming hungry?" Saber said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" Naruto said continuing the argument while walking back home.

Ren petted Vaughn before looking at each other as a smile graced upon each of their face. Hikari giggled while Ren smiled a little before catching up to their friends.

"Can we have Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"No!" They said in unison and hiss from Vaughn.

"..."

- At the mansion-

Kakashi was reading his usual weird book by the roof and just as he was about to turn to another page he heard the door open. Kakashi sighed and closed his book then disappeared.

"We're home Kakashi sensei, Believe -" Naruto was about to finish his line but instead fell down in surprise by Kakashi-sensei's appearance out of nowhere.

Kakashi greeted them with his right eyes in a U-shape. "I know. How was school?"

"Fine, school was boring but we made some new friends and we got to meet Ren-chan's Godfather." Hikari said.

"And we also met someone who loves to bite people to death. Not literally though but he loves to beat them up. He always say "Kamikorosu"" Naruto said.

"Ah, I see your Godfather's here." Kakashi said.

"Yeah but he has the appearance of a five year old." Saber said sitting down on the couch.

"Are you sure it's not some high-class genjutsu?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm sure it's not a genjutsu or illusion of some sort. I sensed it and my uncle is actually in the body of a five year old but acts like him." Ren said sitting down on the couch between Saber and Hikari.

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Interesting. Does he know anything about our mission?" Looking at the bored ninjas under his care.

"No"

"I'll go talk to your uncle when I have the chance. I'll tell him about our mission. It's better for him to know about it." Kakashi said.

"I'm going to meet up with him later at the nearby park. Sensei, you want to come?" The blue-eyed girl said.

"Sure"

Hikari stood up and dragged Ren to the kitchen. "Let's go and make dinner."

"Uh..S-sure"

"What are we having?" Saber asked.

"Ebi tempura and fish fillet and clam chowder." Ren's voice can be heard in the kitchen and the sizzling of tempura.

"Yummy!"

Naruto whistled low looking around the house. "Heh, I still can't believe we live in this gigantic house."

"Ren's father is the kage of one of the most powerful village and Hikari is the heiress to one of the most strongest and powerful clans. So you better believeit." Saber said putting his hands into the pants' pockets.

Naruto looked around the house. "Hey, didn't Ren brought home a cat?"

He got his answer to see something on Kakashi's face, scratching it.

"This one?" Kakashi asked pointing to the cat torturing his face.

"Yeah, his name is Vaughn. Ren found him. Can we keep him?" Naruto tried to hid his snicker but failed miserably falling to the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"I guess so..." The masked man said.

"Cool"

Kakashi finally separated his poor face with the cat. Holding the cat who was trying to wriggle out of his grasp with his right hand.

Saber and Naruto sweatdropped.

-Man to man mind telepathy-

'This cat has some major issues.' Naruto thought looking at Saber straight at the eye.

'Oh yeah' Saber agreed.

-End of the telepathy-

-After dinner-

-At the nearby park-

It was eight P.M. so there were not many people walking by and that was the perfect timing for Ren could talk with her uncle along with Kakashi.

She was standing on top of a swing waitng for her uncle while Kakashi decided to stand against a tree, the shadow hiding him from anybody.

"Ciaossu" A voice greeted.

"Uncle Reborn!" Ren said jumping down the swing then hugged him.

"Nice to see you too Ren-chan. You've grown into a fine lady." Reborn said.

Ren let go of her uncle.

"Why are you here in Namimori?" Reborn asked.

"I believe that's where I come in now." Kakashi said stepping out of the shadow.

"And who might you be." Reborn's eyes darkened.

Kakashi waved his hand as a greeting. "I'm their guardian for this mission. I'm the copy ninja, Hatake Kakashi at your service, sir." Kakashi said.

Reborn's eyes relaxed a bit. "So you're the famed copy ninja I've heard before her father. I've also heard of you from Ren-chan's letters"

"Uncle!"

"Oh" Kakashi said taking interest. "What did it say?"

"It said you were a perverted old man who likes to read a perverted book that greatly disturbs Ava-chan and that she always plots to burn it to which she succeeded several times." He replied.

Ren although embarrassed stayed calm rolled her eyes and turned around to see Kakashi sulking.

"Sensei, it is true you know." She said.

"Why? I really like Icha Icha paradise. You didn't have to burn my collection." Kakashi said sulking deeper.

"It really disturbs me and whenever you giggle when reading the book it creeps me out ever since I met you." She sighed.

Kakashi lowered his head more.

Reborn being the caring Godfather to his Godchild said. "I don't really like the idea of her guarded by a perverted man." He said darkly.

"Uncle, don't worry. He may not look responsible enough but we can all rely on him (sometimes)." She said.

At this Kakashi's mood lighten a little but Ren shot him a blank look that said "I-still-don't-like-that-book".

"I trust you in this Ava-chan but if-" Reborn said.

"Don't call me that. I'm Hoshiga Ren for this mission." She said.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you about our mission as soon as those three hiding in that bush come out." Kakashi said looking at the rustling bush.

"Come out" Reborn commanded holding a giant green hammer.

Ren sighed. "Come out now, Naruto, Hikari-chan and Syuu-kun."

The three jumped out of the bush and smiled sheepishly.

Naruto spoke first. "Wow what a coincidence of passing by here. It must be fate?"

"Nice saying. I told you guys I going to be here." Ren said.

"And since when did you act like Neiji?" Hikari asked looking at him weirdly.

"I don't!"

"Stop arguing. We already knew you were here minutes ago." Kakashi said.

"How?"

"Instincts." Kakashi

"I sensed you." Reborn

"I can see you guys" Ren

"Oh..."

"Who are you?"

Naruto did the good guy pose. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it!"

"Jyuunsei Saber"

"Rezu Hikari"

Reborn shook his head. "Why are you guys here?"

"On an S-ranked mission?" Naruto said.

"We're here to hunt some bad guy who made a gang full of rogue ninjas and has been making trouble here since. We heard he's going to be here as his next target." Saber said.

"So you're here until you guys finish your mission?" Reborn asked.

"Pretty much but the Kage told us we can stay if we want to." Ren said.

"Where are you staying?" Reborn asked.

"Just around the corner in that mansion." Hikari replied.

"Why are you here uncle? Aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Ren asked.

"I'm here on orders from the ninth."

"Ninth?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes the boss of the Vongola family, the strongest of all mafia family."

"MAFIA?" Naruto shouted.

Reborn whacked his head with the hammer he was holding. "Quiet"

"You're working in the Mafia?" Ren asked.

"Yes always been. I'm the greatest hitman, the hitman tutor, Reborn." He said.

"If you're a hitman tutor then who exactly are you tutoring?" Hikari asked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna-kun is in the mafia thing?" Hikari asked.

"Yes, he's the boss of the Vongola famiglia." Reborn said

"I knew it, Tsuna-kun really is great!" Hikari clasped her hands together with a smile.

"But he needs a lot of training right now. So he is still No-good Tsuna." Reborn continued sending Hikari a warning look.

Hikari sent him an "I'm-sorry-look". "So are there others who are involved in the Mafia?"

"Yes, the Vongola family has seven guardians. There's Gokudera, Yamamoto, the older brother of Sasagawa Kyoko, a stupid kid named Lambo, Hibari who is the strongest out of all the guardians and a strong illusionist named Rokudo Mukuro. He hates the Mafia but he uses the body of a girl named Chrome Dokuro since he's locked up in a cell, separated from society or light." "Well, it's actually eight. The other guardian's whereabouts are unknown. Each guardian holds a specific ring. For Gokudera the storm, Yamamoto the rain, Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, the sun, Lambo thunder, Hibari the cloud ring and Mukuro the mist."

"You'll get to meet the others soon." Reborn said.

"What's the name of the gang that you guys are up to? I might be able to squeeze out some information about them." Reborn asked.

Ren looked at him. "Vengex "

"I see then. Let me see what I can get." Reborn said scratching his chin.

"Okay"

"You guys better go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Goodnight, Uncle." Ren greeted.

"Night to you too."

Before Ren exited the park. "You know, Otou-sama is also worried for you too." She said without turning her head.

Reborn smiled before going back home.

He was happy to see his Goddaughter again. The only problem was, when to tell the family about Ren's secret and how will he be able to tell the others about them being ninjas. He could manage it since he's the greatest hitman after all.

He was also worried about Ren's connections to the mafia since she plays an important role too.


	2. Such a weird morning

It was a beautiful morning. It was quiet and peaceful until...

RING!

BAM!

Ren had slammed her alarm clock crushing it with her BARE hands.

"Arara?" She rubbed her eyes.

Ren was still sleepy and yawned cutely. She looked to her right to see the now crushed alarm clock saying five A.M.

'It's still early'

Ren stood up and went to her bedroom's bathroom to take a bath. She turned the faucet on and took off her clothes then dipped herself into the warm water.

'I wonder what will happen today.' She thought before dipping her head until her nose.

"Meow" A cat purred.

Ren looked to her left and saw Vaughn waiting for her. Ren stared back at him then smiled making the cat leave.

"I wonder how will I explain my alarm clock to sense. Oh well..."

-Downstairs-

Hikari was making breakfast at the kitchen. The plates and tablewares are already set up. Sound of footsteps can be heard.

"I smell breakfast." Naruto groggily said.

"Come sit down, Naruto-kun. I'm already finished." Hikari said as she made clones of herself. Each clone carried breakfast and placed them on the plates.

"Sure is nice using the shadow duplication technique, ne Naruto-kun?" Hikari turned around to see Naruto eating the glass instead of the toast she made.

She sweatdropped. 'Looks like he's still sleepy'

"That's a glass Naruto-kun." Hikari sighed.

She went to the sink and filled a cup full of tap water. With that, she went in front Naruto who was still eating the glass and spilled the water in front of Naruto to no avail had no effect.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

Hikari face palmed. Completely hopeless, she quickly thought of something Ren-chan would do when he does something stupid.

A light bulb appeared above her head and she did some handsigns and sent Naruto to the world of Genjutsu.

In there, Naruto was shrouded in darkness. HE was utterly confused and looked everywhere for an exit but a ray light suddenly appeared and it suddenly took form of a...a... a ramen. A ramen that's not ordinary, the ramen is from none other than from his favourite store, Ichiraku. Naruto was filled with joy, he kept running towards it hoping to grasp it. He merely inches away from it when his precious ramen exploded.

Naruto stared at it in shock until he finally lost it. "NOOO!" "My sweet ramen!" He cried.

He opened his eyes to see he was in the kitchen with everyone looking at him weirdly except Hikari who was giggling.

"That wasn't funny!" He yelled.

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face. Good thing, I recorded it in my cam." She smiled.\

"Arghh!"

"Enough of you two! Let's eat and after that go to school!" Kakashi commanded.

"Hai!"

- With Tsuna-

Tsuna was walking with his two best friends, Gokudera and Yamamoto and his Home tutor sitting on his shoulders.

"Good morning!" A melodic voice greeted from behind.

Tsuna turned around and smiled as he saw Hikari half-dragging Ren by her wrist.

"Morning Hikari-chan." He greeted back.

"Morning Rezu-san and Ren-chan!" The baseball player smiled.

"Morning" Gokudera greeted with a huff.

"Morning" Ren waved shyly at them.

Ren was holding a bottle of water in her left hand and used the other to rub her eyes.

"Morning, Ren-chan." Reborn said.

"Good morning Uncle." She waved back drinking her water.

"Ren-chan! That's the third time this morning." Hikari said.

"Sixth actually." Ren corrected.

"Eh? Ren-chan, you drank six bottles of water already?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yeah" "I kind of drink a lot water to rejuvenate my strength rather than sleeping." She said.

"Then what happens when you don't drink water?" Yamamoto asked along the way.

"I faint or I sometimes cough up blood." She replied with a blank face.

Everyone stopped walking except Hikari and Ren and Reborn. The three stared at her in wide shock.

"EHH!" They shouted.

"Huh?" Ren said.

"She only coughs up blood in some situations." Reborn continued for her.

"I see" Tsuna said.

"Oy! Where are the other two idiots?" Gokudera asked with a scowl on his face.

"About that" Hikari said smiling nervously.

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOU!"

"AS IF"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

Shouts were heard behind them as Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn looked behind them. All they saw was a gush of dust with a hint yellow and blonde hair ran past them.

"They're on a race" Ren said.

Hikari laughed nervously. "Y-yeah"

Yamamoto smiled again. "Looks kind of fun! Wanna join?" He asked looking at the rest of the group.

Yamamoto then left running towards the school not planning to lose.

"Hey! Come back here!" Gokudera shouted as he chased after the baseball player.

Reborn smirked and held out his green gun pointing it at Tsuna who was nervous all of a sudden.

"R-r-reborn" He stuttered.

"A boos shouldn't also lose to their subordinates." Reborn said under his fedora hat as he pulled the trigger. The bullet going straight to Tsuna.

Hikari looked surprised but Ren stayed calm but beneath the mask she was shocked as well.

Tsuna fell down and all his vision were in slow motion. He saw glanced at Hikari and saw her worried face but just smiled at her reassuringly.

Tsuna emitted a flame ripping his clothes off leaving him in his boxers with star shapes.

"REBOOORNN!" He yelled. "I WILL RUN TO THE SCHOOL WITH MY DYING WILL!"

After saying that, he too ran to the direction of the school leaving a smirking Reborn, a blushing Hikari and a Ren who was well how do you say it? Blushing furiously not knowing what to do, a snow appeared out of nowhere and was on top of her head then landed on her. It melted the second it landed on her head proving she was really blushing hot.

"Th-hat w-w-as unnecessary." Ren stuttered covering her head with her two hands.

"Yeah a pretty awkward moment, don't you think?" Hikari asked Ren.

Ren nodded.

Reborn looked the two females and mentally slapped himself because Ren was supposed to see something she wasn't supposed to. Well it was bound to happen in the future.

'Damn' He cursed.

"We need to get going now. We don't want to be late now do we?" Reborn said as he sat on Ren's shoulder.

Hikari walked forward but turned around and smiled mischievously. "Nice pair of boxers right?" After that she ran away leaving Ren who was processing what she had said and after seven seconds she finally knew what she was talking about. She blushed a lot more if possible.

"Hikari-chan!" Ren yelled running after her as her hair was tied again in a low ponytail swaying to the direction of the wind.

- Gates of Namimori-

Tsuna panted as he won as second place since the two got a tie. He wasn't able to beat Naruto and Saber's speed but he was happy he was able to be at least second place.

"That was fun, right?" Yamamoto said.

"Stupid Baseball idiot" Gokudera muttered panting.

"I WON!" Naruto announced.

"No, we had a tie" Saber corrected whacking the blonde.

"Hey that hurts!" Naruto retorted back.

Saber just ignored the yelling blonde and heard faint footsteps ahead walking towards them.

"You people crowding is such an eyesore. For going against the rules of Namimori Middle school. I shall bite you to death." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas.

He was about to hit Tsuna when a blur came and blocked his attack.

Tsuna was expecting the impact and closed his eyes for the impact but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and to his surprise he saw...Hikari-chan blocking Hibari's attacks with her PEN!

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Hikari asked turning her head to look at Tsuna with worry in her violet eyes.

Tsuna nodded and Hikari smiled then faced Hibari with a serious face. "Crowding wasn't in the school manual, the principal gave us." She said.

Hibari was shocked but didn't show it. This person was able to block his attack with a PEN. "It is. You should check page thirty-nine again." He stated.

He again attacked but this time to Hikari but she kept blocking it with her pen with ease.

"Wao, I'll have fun biting you to death." He said as his attack was once again blocked.

"We'll see about that." Hikari smirked as did a backflip and slide aiming to his foot.

Hibari was able to block it. Hikari aimed at his stomach but Hibari moved to the side although he got hit. He decided to hit her head but Hikari was fast enough to block it with her hands in front of her head.

"Hikari-chan sugoii" Tsuna said looking at the battle in front of him. Good thing they were the only ones there.

"Hikari-chan is really great with hand-to-hand combat just like Ren-chan." Naruto smiled.

"Ren-chan too?" Tsuna asked in disbelief but shook it off. 'She does know Reborn.'

"Speaking of the devil, hey Ren-chan!" Naruto waved.

"What did I miss?" Ren asked.

"Look" Saber said gesturing towards the fight.

Reborn smirked and jumped off of Ren's shoulder and headed towards the fighting duo.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Reborn greeted.

"Akanbo, I'm very busy right now." Hibari said blocking one of Hikari's attacks.

"Hey, Ren-chan's uncle!" Hikari said successfully landing a hit on Hibari arm.

Hibari suddenly wasn't able to use his right arm but was able to move his left arm completely fine. He then glared at Hikari. "What happened" He demanded.

"I hit one of your arm's pressure point. So right now you can't use it for seven minutes." She smiled..

"Kamikorosu"

Hikari just smiled.

"Heh, we need to get going now. See you later, Hibari." Reborn said.

Hibari left without a word with Hibird on his head.

"That was great, Rezu-chan!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You were able to hit Hibari-san" Tsuna said happy his friend was alright.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked holding Hikari's arm and looked at it.

"I'm fine" Hikari answered.

"No you're not." Saber said looking her arm.

"I told you I'm fine- OWWW!" Hikari winced in pain when Ren held her arm tightly.

"We need to get you to the clinic fast." Tsuna said.

"It's just a scratch. He hit me and I hit him." Hikari said.

"But" Tsuna said worried.

"I'm fine Tsuna-kun. Thanks for worrying about me." Hikari smiled making Tsuna blush.

"You're going to the clinic during lunch break." Ren said.

"I told you I'm fine." Hikari looked at her but once she saw her face she sighed in defeat. "Fine".

-During lunch break-

"The two of us will go to the clinic now." Hikari said.

"We'll come with you." Reborn said.

"Why"

"Because a certain someone is there." He said darkly.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to their direction and immediately knew who Reborn was talking about. They immediately became serious.

"We'll also come." They said in unison.

"Huh?" Ren asked.

"Sure"

- In the clinic-

"Dr. Shamal" Tsuna said.

"What is it? Remember, I don't treat boys." Shamal waved his hand in a shooing motion.

"Ummm... I'm your patient." Hikari said.

Shamal's eyes widened and ran to her with a perverted grin. "Is that so?" He then noticed Ren entering and also greeted her. "Hey there cutie, you also need first-aid?" He asked oblivious to Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera's glaring.

Reborn pointed his gun towards Shamal. "Touch her and I'm not hesitating to shoot." He threatened.

Shamal sweatdropped and sighed. "Fine, so you're Reborn's goddaughter, huh?" He asked Ren to which she nodded.

"Well, sweetie," He said to Hikari. "What's wrong?"

"I kind of sprained my arm."

"How?"

"I got myself into a fight with a boy." Shamal's eyes became serious. "Who did it? Any enemy of a girl is my enemy!" He stated.

"Hibari-san" Tsuna answered still glaring at Shamal.

Shamal faltered a bit. 'Geez, the Sakura kura should have been permanent.' He thought.

"Anyway, let me look at it."

Hikari showed her sprained arm. "Hmm... It doesn't seem that injured but just in case, take this." Shamal said writing something in the paper then gave it to her. "Don't use it too much and rest it."

"Hai, Thank you very much." Hikari said bowing.

"What a sweet girl. What is your name and the Reborn's Goddaughter?" He asked with his perverted grin.

Hikari oblivious to Shamal's perverted grin smiled. "I'm Rezu Hikari and She's Hoshiga Ren, sir."

Ren who didn't care much about the conversation and was worried about Hikari noticed a very familiar book sitting on the Shamal's chair. She became curious and decided to check it.

Her eyes widened when she the title of the book.

Shamal turned his direction towards Ren and saw her staring at his past-time favourite with shock in her eyes.

"Ah, I see you're interested in it." Shamal said picking up the book while Ren was still shocked.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Hikari asked.

"Look" Ren said pointing towards the book in Shamal's hand.

"Eh?" Hikari shouted.

"Something wrong cutie?" Shamal asked.

"Pervert!" Hikari slapped his face.

Shamal was thrown a good distance away from them with Hikari's slap mark imprinted on his face.

Reborn smirked while the others stared at her in shock.

'The bastard deserved it' Gokudera thought.

'That has got to hurt' Tsuna thought.

Yamamoto was walking towards Ren to ask what was wrong when he noticed the particular book that was in Shamal's hand. He picked it and then blushed furiously when he saw the title.

Gokudera who noticed Yamamoto's furious blushing went to check up on the book that was making him blush. "Hey! Baseball nut!" When he saw it, he too blushed really red.

Tsuna checked his two red friends and when he saw the book. He joined the red duo. "HIII!"

Reborn also looked at the stupid book and then walked to Shamal's place and whacked him with a mullet.

"Reading a book like that here in school" He said

"Ow" Shamal said rubbing his head then to his face.

"Dame-Tsuna you still have a lot to learn." Reborn said.

Hikari was panting really hard from slapping the pervert while Ren looked at her three blushing friends then at the perverted doctor. 'Good thing Naruto-kun and Saber-kun's eating lunch right now or else we're going to need a new school doctor but then again he does deserve it though.'

"What's wrong with the book? It's a wonderful novel." Shamal asked getting his book back.

"You're as perverted as our guardian! You and that damn book." Hikari said grumbling.

"Uncle, can I burn the book?" Ren asked.

"No...Not yet." Reborn replied.

"The author of that book must be the most perverted man alive." Gokudera said still blushing and at the same time glaring at Shamal.

"You have no idea" Hikari said rolling her eyes as she remembered the perverted hermit and his crazy yet perverted antics.

"Ehhh? You've met the author?" Shamal asked. "What was he like?"

"Perverted hermit." Ren and Hikari answered in unison looking at him.

"He's a big pervert who always tries to peek on women bathing." Ren said remembering the time they went to the hot spring.

"So you've been with him? Did he do that to you?" Reborn asked.

"No, I didn't want to go bathe in a hot spring with him peeping." She said.

Tsuna and his friends blushed.

"I'll just heal your sprain later at home." Ren whispered to Hikari's ear.

Hikari nodded.

"Let's go eat lunch with the others." Hikari said really wanting to leave.

"S-sure" Ren agreed.

The two ninjas left the clinic leaving the four Mafia men and a mafia doctor.

"Che, the bastard deserved it." Gokudera said out his thoughts with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Tsuna and Yamamoto inwardly agreed.

"Let's go" Reborn said sitting on Tsuna's shoulder.

The four left.

-With the ninjas-

"Whoa, the school doctor is a pervert and he reads the same book Kakashi-sensei's reading?" Naruto asked.

"Yup"

"How does the school even agree to this?" Saber asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, look at the bright side if we're bored we can always prank him." Naruto smiled.

"That doesn't seem right." Saber glared at him.

Hikari smiled mischievously. "Did I mention, he almost tried to touch Ren." She mentioned.

Saber suddenly emitted a dark aura. "Let's do it."

Naruto gave Hikari a thumbs-up. Hikari blushed a bit.

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted them.

"Hey, Yamamoto!" Naruto waved back.

"Hi!" Tsuna greeted.

Hikari smiled making Tsuna blush.

"Where's Reborn?" Saber asked.

"He's busy right now." Gokudera answered.

"Hey Tsuna" Naruto slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulder making Gokudera angry.

"Oy, What are doing to Juudaime. Let go of him!" He argued.

"I always knew you were something." Naruto nudged him.

"Huh" Tsuna asked prying Naruto's shoulder off of him.

"You didn't tell us you were a boss of a Mafia. The Boss of the strongest Mafia family too." Naruto smiled.

Tsuna and the others were taken in surprise.

"How did you know about that?" Gokudera asked glaring at the idiotic blonde.

"Reborn told us." Hikari said.

"Reborn did" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah" Saber said.

"Are you in the game too?" Yamamoto laughed.

'He still thinks this is a GAME!' Tsuna thought looking at his friend.

"You idiot!" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"Speaking of Reborn, where is he?" Saber asked.

"Out" Tsuna said.

"I see"

Tsuna panicked that maybe his new friends were also a part of the Mafia.

"Um.. Are you guys part of the Mafia?" He asked nervously.

"Nope" They answered in unison.

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"Where's Ren-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, she volunteered on getting the forms for the club for us. So I guess she went to the reception room." Hikari said.

Tsuna and his friends' eyes widened.

"Re-reception room?" Tsuna stuttered.

"Yeah"

"You j-just said the reception room." Gokudera said.

"What about it?" Naruto asked getting impatient.

"That's the room of Hibari." Yamamoto said.

"Ahh..." The ninjas said and then their eyes widened.

"What?"

"Where the heck is the reception room!" Saber demanded grabbing Tsuna's collar.

"Ahh!" Tsuna was surprised.

Gokudera shoved Saber off of Tsuna. "Juudaime, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah" Tsuna replied.

Gokudera sighed in relief then glared at Saber. "What did you that for?" He asked rudely.

"Where is the reception room?" Saber asked once again.

"We'll show it to you, come on." Yamamoto said.

The six friends hurried to the reception room. They were all worried for their friend's safety.

Once they were by the door of the reception room, they gulped and Naruto reached for the door and opened.

When they were inside the room they all anime fell with a loud "THUD!".

"What the hell" Gokudera said.

"Am I blind or is this really happening." Naruto said getting up.

"Unbelievable" Tsuna whispered.

Right in the reception room was Ren sitting on the couch and drinking tea with Hibari sitting on the opposite couch reading a book.

"REN!" Hikari shouted hugging her friend. She also winced because of her sprained arm.

Ren merely blinked.

"Are you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

"I'm fine"

Naruto grabbed her tea and examined it.

"Are you sure this has no poison?"

Ren nodded.

While they were talking they weren't able to notice a dark aura surrounding the head prefect.

"Crowding Herbivores?"

"Oy! Mr. Chairman what did you do to her?" Naruto said.

"You only did this because she's the Goddaughter of Reborn!"

"Akanbo, huh" Hibari smirked. 'Interesting'

"You better not have tricked her!" Naruto shouted.

Hibari took out his tonfas and whacked Tsuna's head.

"Itai!"

"Juudaime, you bastard how dare you hurt the tenth!" Gokudera shouted.

"I'll blow you into bits!" He shouted pulling out some dynamite sticks.

Ren stared at the dynamite. "Isn't weapons prohibited in school?"

"Yeah" Hikari agreed.

"Well how about him?" Gokduera asked pointing at Hibari getting his tonfas.

"I discipline students so this is necessary." He replied simply attacking Gokudera.

Gokudera dodged but got hit by his knee.

Gokudera clutched his knee.

"Can't you just talk? In our old academy, the teacher just talked to us Why use force and umm... weapons and threaten them." Naruto said.

"Not in ours. Our old teacher threatened us with a big paper fan and a wooden stick if we're naughty." Ren said.

Saber and Hikari nodded.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at her in disbelief and wide eyes.

Naruto shook his head.

"Well you're SCHOOL is different!"

"At least someone knows what true discipline means." Hibari smirked.

Gokudera took out three more dynamites and threw it at Hibari but for some reason it went out the window.

"What?" Naruto shouted.

They looked at the dynamites outside and saw it explode. Hibari's dark aura grew even darker and covered his tonfas with his cloud flame and you know what happened next...

"A burning weapon. So cool!" Ren clapped her hands together looking dazed.

'What's wrong with her?" Gokudera thought rubbing his sore head.

The boys each got a bump on their head except for Saber who dodged all Hibari's attacks.

'Why me...' Naruto and Tsuna thought.

'How did I get myself into this mess.' Tsuna anime cried.

"The bastard how dare he hurt Juudaime." Gokudera muttered.

"Wasn't that a fun experience!" Yamamoto laughed only to get weird looks from them and a nod from Ren.

"You Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

"Ne Gokudera," Ren started. Gokudera turned his head towards her. "I really like the fireworks you did."

"What?" Tsuna asked. 'But wait at least she doesn't know it's a bomb.'

Ren walked up to Gokudera blushing a bit. "I really thought you brought a bomb but when I saw the explosion. I realized it was just a fireworks display." She said bowing.

"Eh?" Gokudera said.

"Hey guys! Wanna work together on our homework?" Naruto asked smiling.

"We could go at my house!" Hikari smiled

"I guess so" Tsuna said.

"Sure fine with me. The more the merrier!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I'll go too since Juudaime's there." Gokudera said.

"Yay!" Hikari jumped.

"Whatever" Saber muttered.

Gokudera was about to follow them when Ren stopped him and smiled again at him.

"What?" He asked rudely but with tint of pink on his face.

"Thanks again. You purposely threw the bomb to the window didn't you? You did it for us not to get hurt." She said with her eyes half-lidded.

"So what about it? I did it to protect Juudaime." Gokudera said.

"Right..." Ren smiled.

"Hey Ren-chan, Gokudera let's go!" Yamamoto said running towards them.

"S-sure" Ren said walking ahead.

Gokudera stood there in silence for a few minutes. He smiled slightly and whispered. "Welcome" before running towards his friends.


	3. Meeting the Sarecrow

Tsuna, Yamamoto , Gokudera stared at the big house in front of them.

"So Hikari-chan lives here?" Tsuna asked still staring at the big house.

"No. This is OUR house. We live here together." Saber answered opening the gate.

"You guys live together?" Yamamoto said. "This house is three time bigger than my house." Yamamoto whistled.

"Thanks..." Hikari said.

"You guys live here alone?" Gokudera asked also staring at the house. 'Damn, it feels like it's getting bigger everytime you look at it.'

"Well...no." Ren answered. "We have perverted teacher as a guardian."

"Perverted?"

Ren sighs. "Because he reads the same book that Dr. Shamal reads."

"Honestly, everytime I see him with the book creeps me out and when he giggles at something about the book makes me want to puke." Naruto said clutching his stomach.

Tsuna and his two friends mentally agreed with Naruto about being uncomfortable with a pervert.

"You know it hurts me deeply to know you think that way." Kakashi said as stepped outside of the door with his right hand clutching his chest in a mock hurt and the other hand holding the perverted book.

"Yo, Teacher we're back and we have some friends here. We're going to work on the stupid homework our teacher gave us, Believe it!" Naruto said.

"Hm... I can see that." Kakashi said eying the three strangers.

"Umm... I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada." The brown haired boy said bowing.

"Hey! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." The tallest of the three smiled.

"Che, Gokudera Hayato." The silver haired boy said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. The name's Hatake Kakashi and I'm their (perverted) guardian." Kakashi said.

"Ne, why do you wear a mask?" Yamamoto asked out of the blue. "Are you sick or something?"

"No... not at all" Kakashi said. "I'm fine" He smiled.

"That's good" Yamamoto smiled.

"Che, there's no need for you to wear a mask you scarecrow freak." Gokudera muttered so that Kakashi wasn't able to hear it but Tsuna was able to hear it.

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said. "Please behave"

"Hai, Juudaime" Gokudera saluted.

Kakashi scratched his chin. "Hm.. So you're the next heir to the Vongola Family I heard from Reborn. Well then it's a pleasure to meet you."

"When did Reborn tell you about me and the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Yesterday during night time" Hikari answered.

'So that's why he forced me to go to sleep earlier than usual. Ihad to endure all of those things.' Tsuna cried.

"Well then let's go in." Kakashi said.

They entered the big house and when the three teenage Mafioso entered they were in awe at how big and cool the house is.

"So who pays for the house?" Yamamoto asked.

"Hikari's mom and Ren's father." Saber said.

"Let's go upstairs to the study room. We'll finish our homework there." Saber said.

"Sure"

"I'll go fix us some snacks." Ren said going to the kitchen.

-Upstairs-

The study room was spacious. A window was on the front wall that showed a marvellous sight of the half-moon. A bookshelf with a variety books and radio set on the other side. In the middle of the room is a medium circular table.

'Wow'

"So what do you guys think?" Naruto asked.

"It's big" Tsuna said.

"How many floors are in here?" Yamamoto asked.

"Three" Saber replied sitting himself.

"Our rooms are on the third floor." Hikari said.

"Let's sit"

"So let's talk about our assignments." Hikari said as she looked at her notebook.

"We have to make an essay about the subject "Trees and flowers" and then we have Math." Naruto said.

"Oh man, what the heck! We have to do algebra and geometry!"

"Let's better get started"

Five minutes have passed.

The door creaked open and in came Ren with a tray full of cookies and bottles of juice.

"Yahoo! COOKIES!" Naruto shouted.

Ren set the tray in the middle as all of them got one cookie and one bottle of juice.

"Delicious!" Tsuna cried in joy.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Ren-chan's homemade cookies are the best." Hikari said as she hugged Ren.

"You cooked this?" Yamamoto asked.

Ren nodded.

"Hai but Hikari-chan is a great cook."

"But not as good as you in pastries and sweets." Hikari-chan said.

"Ren-chan's really great with cakes and candies." Naruto said.

"I just said that."

"No you didn't. You said pastries."

"Pastries are sweets and cakes and cookies, you IDIOT!" Hikari shouted.

"So? I said cakes and candies but you didn't INCLUDE candies as pastries." Naruto retorted.

"I SAID sweets and sweets are all of the delicious sweet food so that includes candies!"

"Well ramen is delicious and it isn't sweet!"

"Argh!"

"Haha! What a lively pair." Yamamoto laughed.

The two ninjas that were arguing turned to the laughing teen and shouted. "We are not a couple."

Ren tugged on his sleeve catching the black haired boy's attention. "They always say that to people who say that. It comes in natural...for them...I think and they're not a couple."

The three teen Mafioso looked at their friends who were arguing about the synonyms of cakes and sweets.

"PASTRIES ARE CAKES AND SWEETS! IDIOT"

"I DON'T GET YOU. ALL I KNOW IS THAT CAKES ARE SWEET."

"ARGH! YOO GIVE ME HEADACHES."

Saber was twitching at every sentence they say so he finally decided to but in.

"Go AND SEE a THESAURUS!"

Hikari and Naruto had an expression of 'oh' and checked the Thesaurus and then said. "OH..."

Saber slapped his forehead.

The four teens sweatdropped.

"Glad this is over." Tsuna chuckled nervously.

"You're right Juudaime."

"You guys are hilarious!" Yamamoto laughed. "Better than the farting hippopotamus on youtube!"

Ren had a bored look since she was used to this then checked what they were doing.

"So how is the homework so far?"

"The essay is easy but we're having problems with math." Naruto sighed.

"You always have problems with math." Saber muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Whatever"

"I'm done with math." Gokudera said.

"When?" Tsuna asked.

"Right about when the teacher handed the assignment Juudaime." Gokudera said as he remembered that time.

'Gokudera-kun is really smart.' Tsuna thought.

"EHH?" Naruto said.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'll go wherever Juudaime is! I'm his right hand man." Gokudera said proudly.

"More like his right hand dog." Naruto said.

"What did you say?"

Ren took a look at it again and got an idea. She whispered something to Saber then to Hikari and they understood it also then to Naruto. He was partly able to get it but was able to get it correctly.

"I think we got it correctly." Ren said.

She handed it to Gokudera to which he nodded dumbly.

"It's correct"

Tsuna and Yamamoto stared at her in awe.

"Ren-chan's smart" Tsuna said.

"Looks like we all got it correctly." Saber said.

"We'll teach you how." Hikari said as the two boys smiled.

- Done-

"At last we're done." Yamamoto said.

"Yeah I can't believe we're finally done." Tsuna said.

Saber glanced at the clock. "It's seven in the evening."

"Why don't you guys stay over and have dinner with us." Ren said.

"B-but"

"Don't worry we insist. We'd like to also talk more." Hikari said.

"Ren why don't you help me cook?" Hikari said.

"Hai" Ren stood up and walked to Hikari holding her sleeve.

The door opened then closed.

"What's up with your guardian?" Gokudera asked.

"Huh?"

"Why is he wearing a mask?"

"I don't know"

Gokudera fell down and landed on his face.

"What DO YOU MEAN I DON'T KNOW?"

"We really don't know. Ask Naruto. He's been with him longer than any of us." SAber said pointing to the blonde.

"Why does your guardian wear a mask?" Yamamoto asked.

"I really don't know. Ever since I first met him he already wore that mask and that was about two and half a years ago." Naruto said.

"Ehh?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief.

"Well I hear ever since he was a kid he already wore that mask." Saber said.

All of them imagined Kakashi being born then already had his mask on.

'That's weird and just wrong...' They thought.

"Have you ever tried sneaking up on him to uncover his face?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah one time. Me and my old pals invited him to a hot spring. We tried that since you can't actually wear a mask in there..."

The boys leaned forward. "What happened..."

"He..."

"He did what..."

"He used a towel instead of his mask."

The four boys fell down with a loud "THUD" and shouting "Oh come on..."

"It's still a mystery until now." Naruto said shaking his head.

Tsuna noticed something that was different from the other books on the bookshelf. It had golden linings to it. He stood up and reached for it since it was dangling and it might fall down.

He looked at it and it had the name of Saber.

"Saber is this yours?"

"Yeah. How did you get it?"

"It was dangling by the bookshelf."

"Thanks I guess." He said.

Saber stood up and took the book.

While Saber was getting the book he saw the book open a bit and was able to make out some words.

Tsuna shrieked and fell down.

Gokudera being his right-hand man was the first one to go to him.

"Juudaime are you okay? What happened?"

"Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna kept pointing at the book on Saber's hand.

"A n-n-notebook for t-torturing?"

Saber scratched the back of his head. "Hehe you mean this?"

Tsuna nodded.

Naruto answered for him. "That's Saber's special notebook. He writes the names of people that pisses him off then tortures them."

The three just stared at him.

"Yeah it's true" Saber admitted.

'He admitted it.' Tsuna thought.

"Speaking of your tortures, didn't a man found his hair shaved off of his head when he woke up and found his house a total wreck before the day our departure?" Naruto said.

"Yeah So.."

"You did it didn't you. I remembered him as the man who kept belittling you." Naruto said.

"And there was that one time when another man found himself nine miles away from his home just for spilling his beer on you."

"He irritated me."

Tsuna had newfound fear against Saber now. "Saber is scary"

"Hm... I remembered something." Saber said as he wrote down something on his notebook.

"There"

"Let me see." Naruto said.

"Naruto's eyes widened. "Dr. Shamal?"

"Dr. Shamal's your next target!" Tsuna shouted.

"Yup"

Gokudera smirked. "Need some help"

"Nah I'm good besides maybe Naruto and the girls might want to help." Saber said as he glanced at Naruto.

"I'm in and I'm pretty sure Ren-chan and Hikari-chan will agree since they hate perverts."

Saber and Naruto laughed sinisterly. "I have an idea."

Their friends looked at Saber and Naruto weirdly and are kind of creeped out.

'How come some of my friends aren't normal.' Tsuna asked.

Meanwhile down stairs by the kitchen Ren and Hikari sneezed.

"Are you alright?" Hikari asked.

Ren nodded rubbing her nose.

'Feels like someone's talking about us.' Ren thought.

"Oh my, the pot!" Hikari said.

- Upstairs -

"I don't mean to be rude but Uzumaki-san-" Tsuna said.

"Call me Naruto"

"Okay, Naruto-san why did you and your friends suddenly come here to Namimori?"

Naruto and Saber tensed.

"We're here to learn more." Saber said. "Our school had this program where we go to different locations and study more."

"That's kind of new."

"Naruto-san and Saber-san, is Ren-chan's father really strong?" Tsuna asked.

"Totally"

"Absolutely"

"He's the strongest fighter in our village." Saber said.

"Cool" Yamamoto said.

"But he can get carried away sometimes with his daughter." Naruto added.

"Yeah"

A shout from downstairs caught their attention.

"DINNER'S READY!"

"Coming!" Naruto shouted.

"Let's go" Saber said.

- Downstairs-

The five boys were about to go to the dining room but was surprised to hear a loud hiss.

"Ah!" Gokudera said as he tried to pry the cat off of his face.

The four boys looked at Gokudera and then at the cat.

Vaughn kept scratching his face in a rapid speed.

"That has got to hurt." Yamamoto winced.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm fine Juudaime! I am so happy that you were worried about me"

"This isn't the time for appreciating Tsuna's kindness." Naruto said as the cat continued to scratch Gokudera's face.

"Honestly, the cat loves to scratch." Naruto said shaking his head.

"You think!" Gokudera said.

"Vaughn, stop that!" Ren ordered from her seat.

The cat did what it was told then made its way to it mistress's lap giving off a content purr.

'The cat may get along well with Uri' Tsuna thought.

When they at the dining room, Tsuna's eyes widened then he fell down.

"Reborn!"

"Ciaosu" Reborn greeted.

"What...How...When did you get here?" Tsuna asked.

"He arrived here just ten minutes ago before you came down." Ren answered.

"I also came here to check on Ren-chan and on you." He said.

"EH!"

"Oy! I'm starving let's eat!" Naruto said.

"Itadakimasu!"

"Delicious!"

"Ren and Hikari's cookings are always fantastic!" Saber complimented.

"Thanks"

After five minutes of eating in silence Naruto decided to ask something.

"Ren?"

Ren looked at him.

"What happened in the reception room anyway?"

This made the teens look at her.

"You were at the reception room with Hibari?" Reborn asked.

"Hai"

"Did something happened?"

"No"

"When we checked on you, we saw you drinking tea."

Ren pointed her index finger on her chin and had a thoughtful look.

"I just entered the reception room and asked him for the club slips. Then he gave me some papers and he said. "Fill this out and if you make any noise Kamikorosu." I just nodded and filled it out."

"What was it about?" Naruto asked.

"Some information about us and what weapons we carry."

"Weapons" Tsuna said completely surprised. 'When did that happen?'

"After that, I had to wait for the slips and I was bored."

"What about the tea?"

"The tea? Oh about that, I just found it beside a tea pot. I looked at him to ask if I could but he just glared and I got one."

Ren continued. "So I drank some tea and waited. I didn't even noticed he was already sitting on the couch in front of where I was sitting. Then you came along."

"That's all?" Naruto asked with his eyes twitching.

Ren nodded.

'I don't believe it.' Tsuna and Gokudera thought.

"How about meeting all of Tsuna's guardians" Reborn said getting their attention. "Would all of you want to meet all of Tsuna's guardians personally, slash Yamamoto and Gokudera since you already met them?" Reborn asked.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said.

"Sure" Hikari agreed.

"Why not" Saber said.

"Cool" Naruto shouted.

"This will be interesting" Kakashi said.

Ren nodded as she clutched the necklace hidden under her uniform.

"Great, you'll be able to meet them this weekend Saturday." With that Reborn took another bite of the lemon pie.

'What will happen? I'm sure Reborn's planning something.' Tsuna thought warily.


	4. Stargazing isn't such a bad thing

**I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER ON MY CHAPTERS SO FAR... AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!**

It was Thursday night. Gokudera was walking by the park.

'Damn it! If only I was earlier then I would be able to follow Juudaime.' He thought.

This morning, he did what he always did. Go to Juudaime's house and walk with him to school but his mom told him he suddenly went with Reborn to a forest and train him about survival. Of course that meant Tsuna will have to face deadly traps and being kicked in the face by none other than Reobrn.

Sadly, Tsuna was absent today leaving Gokudera sad to not be able to serve the tenth boss of the Vongola Family and had to stay and talk with "baseball-nut" all school day with their new friends.

I guess he could admit that today was just like any other day, weird. During History class a loud "BOOM" was heard in the school clinic so the teacher had to call the lesson quits for today much to the happiness of the students.

During lunch he heard from other students that the school's doctor, Shamal got blasted with green slime. The unfortunate doctor didn't get any injuries but he did get trouble, the fees for the amount of soap needed to use to wipe of the green substance off his skin.

He was with Yamamoto and their new friends. He heard Naruto chuckling a lot and it also started when the explosion was heard. So he highly suspected Naruto was the who caused it and he was right.

Looks like Saber and Naruto made an experiment from their Science homework and was able to make some-sort of green slime that quickly reacts to body heat and sticks to it immediately.

Saber and Naruto were serious about torturing Shamal.

Yamamoto talked with Ren about baseball. The girl seemed interested in the game the time when she saw him play and Yamamoto gladly taught her about. Gokudera had to admit that Ren and Hikari were different from the other girls that were so fangirls. When they even mentioned it to Ren she actually shuddered in disgust. Not that he could blame her. The two actually got along pretty well. Ren talked to him and he was listening to it happily.

Hikari usually argued with Naruto because of his silly and ridiculous comments. He also found their argument amusing though he wouldn't admit it out loud.

He was walking by the park when he saw a familiar figure. It was Ren looking up at the sky wearing a light pink dress that reached knees with her hair in the same low ponytail tied with the same ribbon. He also caught sight of a beautiful necklace on her neck that glittered well in the night. He could describe it like a bright star that fell down into the earth.

Ren seemed to notice him and waved at him shyly.

He waved back. 'Stupid woman, why is she here all alone?'

"Why are you here?" Ren asked.

"Just felt like it." "You"

"Isn't it obvious" Ren said as she glanced at the equipment she brought.

"A telescope"

"Yeah, I found out this place was a good stargazing spot." She said as she positioned her telescope.

Ren took a peek and smiled at what she saw.

Gokudera stared at the white haired girl before him. He will admit that she's weird but it's kind of interesting. He was brought out of his thoughts by Ren looking at him smiling.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"Come take a look."

He hesitantly stargazed but was surprised. 'No wonder the girl was smiling. The view's spectacular!'

"Like what you see" Ren asked as Gokudera looked at her.

He nodded.

"I really like stars. Every time I see them I relax. It feels like I'm in a spa just looking at them." Ren smiled.

"It always feels like you could just grab it with your hands." She laughed.

Her laugh was serene and pure. Gokudera had to chuckle at the girl's weirdness but she is right. This world is full of mysteries yet wonderful at the same time.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked.

"You are. You're one weird woman." Gokudera said.

Ren pouted cutely.

"It's not like that comment is new." She muttered but he was able to hear it clearly.

"I can tell woman."

Ren stared at Gokudera for a while.

"Ne, why do you call every girl "woman" or "girl" and add the word stupid"

"That's because every girls I meet act stupid." Gokudera scowled.

"I can understand you." Ren shuddered.

"But don't ruin the moment." Ren added.

"Yeah" Gokudera said as he stared at the stars laminating but then he got an idea.

"Is that so then what if I say the word fangirl." He teased.

He glanced at Ren and laughed softly at the sight of her shudder as she clutched her sides.

"Stop that." She glared at him.

"How will you even understand me since you're a...girl" He said.

"I'll understand since I've been friends with Syuu-kun ever since we were nine and being with Syuu-kunmeans you have to endure a lot of screams and sudden rape attempts by his obsessive "FANGIRLS"." Ren said.

"R-r-rape attempts?"

"Yeah, in our village in our academy the girls are ga-ga over him except for a few namely me, Hikari-chan and Yuki-chan. Some of his fangirls tried to steal one of his towels and shirts." Ren said.

Gokudera rubbed his temples. "I'll put in my never-to-do-things is not to go to your village."

"You're lucky they just stare at you starstruck." Ren said as she stargazed once more.

"Ooh..Gokudera-kun, look at this one." Ren said.

"?"

He stargazed once more and saw a great view.

The stars were in a pattern of a swan. It was beautiful.

"Do you always stargaze in your village?" Gokudera asked.

"Sometimes, I usually bring Hikari-chan and Syuu-kun and when not busy Otou-sama." She replied.

"Syuu-kun?" Gokudera raised a brow.

"It's my...nickname for Saber." She smiled.

"This time, I just want to stargaze alone for today." She said looking down.

"Che, I'll just go if you want." Gokudera said as he started walking.

Ren grabbed his sleeve.

Gokudera was about to shout at the girl but stopped as he saw her face. She was blushing with her eyes looking down for a bit. She looked really cute and the moon illuminated her skin.

"You could stay." She said looking down.

Gokudera shrugged and sat down by the park bench behind her.

"I hear you like things about the supernatural." Ren said.

"Yeah"

"Won't that mean you're interested with space as well." Ren said.

"You could say that."

"Then you could help me with my stargazing." She smiled at him.

Gokudera looked to the side with a blush tainting his face.

They chatted as they stargazed. Surprisingly, he found out that she too was interested with the supernatural. They got along well. He could see now why that baseball-nut was having fun talking to her, she fun to talk to and when she smiled you felt at peace.

It was seven-thirty so it was about time Ren packed up.

"Gokudera-kun, would you like to join me next time in my stargazing again?" She asked looking at the bomber.

"Sure" He smiled.

Ren thanked him with a smile. "Next time, I also plan to bring the others and Yamamoto-kun and Uncle."

'The baseball-nut?' He twitched but nonetheless they said their goodbyes and went to their houses.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day today.

He found a new hobby, stargazing and learned more about Ren-chan.


	5. The secret behind Ren's name

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR**

**I know Ren is a boy's name and here is my story to why she was named Ren.**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Reborn were at the ninjas' house. They were chatting and playing.

"Ne, Ren-chan" Yamamoto called.

Ren looked at the tall teen. "What?"

"I was just wondering. Ren is a boy's name. So why are you, a girl named Ren?" He asked.

"Hey, baseball-nut! Don't ask questions like that!" Gokudera yelled although He, Tsuna and Naruto were wondering as well.

Reborn started chuckling.

Saber smiled.

Hikari giggled.

Ren blinked once and then started rub her forehead.

"That's because..."

The four boys looked at her.

"Because..."

"My dad named me Ren when he found me. It's actually funny you guys. He said he picked the name Ren because he always wanted a son but he didn't marry. He found me and then he named Ren, after his star idol in the ninja showbiz." Ren said.

The four boys fell down.

"HE NAMED YOU REN BECAUSE HE WANTED A SON AND NAMED YOU AFTER A NINJA IDOL!" Naruto and Gokudera yelled.

"Yes" Ren sighed.

"But how come you have a boy's name?"

"Well, I don't care that much about my name. As long as I have a name it's all right with me. Otou-sama also said that I could always add an "a" in the end of my first name making it "Rena"." Ren said.

The four sweatdropped.

"Well I guess it makes the name more feminine." Tsuna said not believing her father.

How can he do such a thing.

"Then why didn't you use the name "Rena"?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm just grateful to have a name." Ren smiled.

"Yeah" Yamamoto laughed.

"He's always like that..." Reborn smiled remembering her father.

Tsuna just looked shock and so did Gokudera.

Naruto was having the headache of his life.


	6. It's fun to prank!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Ever since that Thursday night, Gokudera and Ren had been hanging around each other more. They became great friends.

Naruto and Saber were making up some devious plans on how to prank Shamal without Hibari finding out. Good thing Hibari hasn't yet found out that they were the ones who did the green slime incident. The look on his face was priceless. He was so angry that it sent chills on everybody's spine.

Hikari was laughing so hard her tummy hurt at home when she saw the look on Hibari's face in school. She hated him for making her sprain her arm.

Right now, Naruto was walking around the school with Saber. Though they sometimes hate each other's guts they get along well when doing pranks.

"What do you think we should do next for our prank?" Naruto asked.

Saber put his hand on his pockets. On the third day of school he already had a fanclub just for him that consisted of almost the entire school's population of girls. He was thankful that the girls weren't ninjas that can walk on walls and use the wall thingy technique to stalk you. Looking at the fox boy he smiled mischievously.

"I have a plan." He said as he whispered something on Naruto's ear.

Naruto's eyes widened and then smiled mischievously.

"I like the way you think."

"But first we need cake." Saber said.

"I bet we could ask Ren-chan to bake us one but we need to ask Mr. D.C. Chairman for permission to use the cooking room." Naruto said.

"And that's the problem. Let's just do what we can." Saber sighed scratching his blonde hair.

"Um...Saber" Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"What" Saber said boredly.

"Your fangirls are right behind us ogling at you." Naruto said pointing towards the fangirls.

"Kuso!" Saber shouted as he ran in some random direction with the girls hot on his trail screaming "SABER WE LOVE YOU!".

"Somehow I feel like I don't really want to have a fanclub." Naruto muttered as he walked back to his friends.

- Naruto -

He saw three of his friends talking with each other, Yamamoto, Ren and Gokudera.

"Hey guys!" Naruto waved.

"Naruto-kun" Ren said noticing him.

"Yo Naruto!"

"Che"

"Where's Syuu-kun?" Ren asked. "I thought he was with you?"

"Yeah he was until his crazy fangirls chased him away." Naruto said.

Ren shook her head.

"Saber must be really loved by them to give him his daily exercise." Yamamoto smiled.

"Yamamoto-kun..." Ren said softly. 'If you only have an idea of what our daily exercises were.'

"Nani?" Yamamoto asked looking at his friend.

'Idiot' Gokudera thought.

"Too loved if you ask me" Naruto said.

"He must really enjoy their company then." Yamamoto smiled.

"Before he ran, he cursed and when I walked away I heard him shout "Get Away From ME" and "Leave the country already!"." Naruto stated.

"The fangirls are getting weirder each day." Gokudera said.

"Hey why aren't you with Tsuna? And where's Hikari-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Tsuna-kun was told to stay by the teacher and Hikari-chan stayed too because she too was called by the teacher." Ren answered.

"Yeah the nerve of that man letting Juudaime stay in class and not letting me stay also. I should have just bombed the place." Gokudera said in fury.

"Calm down, Gokudera" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah that's right besides if Hibari-san finds out he'll "bite you to death". We don't want you to get injured." Ren said.

"Fine, Ren-chan" Gokudera said.

"Oh yeah, Ren-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed her arm and ran.

"Oy! Let go of Ren-chan!" Gokudera shouted.

Gokudera chased after him.

Yamamoto laughed. "Wait for me" He also chased after them.

-In the school-

"What is the meaning of this, Naruto-kun." Ren asked as she drank from her water bottle.

"REN-CHAN!" Gokudera shouted as he caught up with the two ninjas.

"Why you! You kidnapped Ren-chan!" Gokudera said as he strangled Naruto.

"Ren-chan" Yamamoto called.

"Hey"

"Are you alright?" He asked with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks" She smiled.

Yamamoto smiled at her.

"I...was(cough)not...trying...(cough)to...kidnap...her(cough)DAMN IT!" Naruto said.

"What?" Gokudera asked stopping.

"I said I WAS NOT TRYING TO KIDNAP HER DAMN IT!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Since when did I even try to kidnap someone?" Naruto asked.

"Since you kidnapped Ren-chan." Gokudera said.

"Then why did you drag Ren-chan?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well...that's because." Naruto said as he whispered something to Ren's ear.

"Why didn't you say so? I could have just said yes." Ren said.

"What did he say?" Gokudera asked.

"He asked me if I could a cake for him." She said.

"A cake? Can I have a piece when you're done?" Yamamoto asked.

The look in his eyes meant he really wanted to taste the cake of Ren.

"Sure" She smiled.

'Saber said we need a piece of cake so I guess it's okay.' Naruto thought.

"Hey, why do you get to taste Ren-chan's cake?" Gokudera said to Yamamoto.

"You can have one too if you'd like." Ren said.

Gokudera turned his attention to Ren and smiled happily.

"Of course!" He said. 'I get to taste Ren-chan's cake!'

"Great now if only Saber was here." Naruto said.

"I'm right here!" Saber said hiding behind the boxes by the hallway.

Saber walked up to them. "Good thing I lost them. They followed me everywhere I go."

"Even the locker room?" Naruto asked.

"Yes"

The four felt sorry for him.

"Ren agreed to bake the cake." Naruto said.

"Good, thanks Ren" Saber said.

"No problem"

"SAWADA!" A voice shouted from behind.

The five looked to the person who was shouting their friend's last name but was only met by dust and a silver-haired guy.

He looked at them for a split second then shouted once again. "Where is Sawada to the EXTREME!" The boy punched his fist in the air when he mentioned extreme. They stared at him weirdly.

"Can it turf-head!" Gokudera said.

"What did you say octopus-head?" The silver-haired guy argued back.

The two kept arguing until Ren asked. "Y-you mentioned Tsuna-kun's last name. Are you friends with him?" She asked nervously.

He ran to her and faced her closely. "Yes! I am his friend to the EXTREME! Where is he?" He shouted at her.

"Eh?" Ren said.

"He was told to stay with the teacher because he flunk another test." She replied.

The silver-haired boy noticed their closeness then blushed and backed away.

"Is that so." He scratched his chin. He looked around him and noticed Gokudera glaring at him and Yamamoto smiling a bit and saw two new faces.

"You guys are new students right?" He asked the two nodded.

He ran to them this time. "Join the Boxing Club to the EXTREME!" He said.

Naruto had a what-the-heck look while Saber asked. "Who are you?"

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei captain of the boxing club!" He said proudly.

"Sasagawa? Then that means you're the brother of Kyoko-chan." Ren said.

"That is correct to the EXTREME!"

Ren went between Gokudera and Yamamoto and asked them. "Is he always like this?"

"Yes" They answered in unison.

'His aura shows the word EXTREME!' Ren thought tilting her head.

"So are you joining my extreme boxing club?" Ryohei asked

"Uh..no" Saber said bluntly.

"Sorry dude but boxing isn't my thing but try asking Ren-chan here she's good at punching." Naruto said.

"By the way I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! And Mr. Blonde here is Jyuunsei Saber." Naruto said.

Ryohei turned around. "Who is this Ren?"

"That would be me." Ren raised her hand and had a tint of pink on her cheeks since Naruto embarrassed her.

'Cute to the EXTREME!' He thought. "You know how to box?" He asked.

"I guess so"

Yamamoto and Gokudera felt uncomfortable.

"Let me test you to the EXTREME!" He shouted as he aimed a punch at Ren.

"Hey!" Yamamoto said. He was about to block his attack but he was not fast enough to make it in time.

"What are you trying to do Ren-chan!" Gokudera shouted.

Just as he was about to punch her, Ren blocked it and instead grabbed his arm and pulled him then punched him by the stomach. It sent him flying a good distance. After he got thrown away, Ren's blank face changed into a serious look. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

Yamamoto and Gokudera stared at Ren in awe. Ren snapped out and then bowed numerous times and kept saying "I'm sorry!" and "I acted on reflex."

She really is the goddaughter of Reborn.

Ryohei immediately came back running and grabbed her hands in his. "You are EXTREME! You must join the boxing club!" He shouted at her.

"Umm... I'll think about it." She said.

"Ren-chan, I didn't know you could fight like that." Yamamoto laughed as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey don't touch her!" Gokudera told him.

Naruto waved his hands. "Hey! We need Ren to make us a cake!"

"What is the noise all about?" Hibari said as the strange piano piece played.

"Crowding herbivores." He glared at all of them but Saber and Ren were unfazed.

"Ah" Naruto said. "Just the person I was looking for, Hibari-san."

"Hn"

"Hey!" Naruto said.

Hibari continued to ignore him.

"State your reasons for being noisy." He ordered in a harsh tone.

Ren seemed unfazed.

Saber sighed. "We are hoping to use the kitchen if we could Mr. D.C. Chairman."

"No"

"Hey don't ignore me!" Naruto shouted.

Hibari ignored him.

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying" Hibari said.

He then took out his tonfas and readied himself. "Shut up, Uzumaki or else I shall bite you to death."

"Yo Hibari!" Yamamoto called.

"Hn"

"Ano...Hibari-san, did you know that Hn means HONDURAS?" Ren said.

"Hn"

"HONDURAS"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"ENOUGH WITH THIS SILENCE!" Naruto shouted.

"We need the kitchen so Ren-chan could bake a cake!" Naruto said.

"Do I look like I care?" Hibari said.

"No"

"..."

"How about if I give you a piece of the cake?" Ren asked.

"Why would I want that?" Hibari said.

"Then why did you not let us use the kitchen?" Ren asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Hibari became quiet. "Fine"

With that said he left.

"Wow Ren-chan" Naruto said as he stared at Ren.

Saber sighed.

"Did somebody say cake?" Ryohei asked.

"Obviously" Gokudera muttered.

"You can have one too." Ren said.

"Really?"

Ren nodded. Ryohei shouted in joy. "I am thankful to the EXTREME!"

Ren chuckled. "You're funny."

"Ren-chan, you think he's funny?" Gokudera asked.

"Yeah"

Yamamoto laughed.

"He kind of reminds me of someone back at home." Ren said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Lee-kun" She said.

"The bushy brow?" Naruto asked. "He kind of shows his energetic attitude just like him but bushy-brow says things about youthfulness instead of extreme and he wears green spandex suits."

"Green spandex suits? How sad..." Gokudera said.

"What an interesting person! He sounds funny!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Well I better get baking now." Ren said as she pulled up her sleeves and walked in the kitchen then closed the door in front of them.

"How long do you think will it take?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno" Saber said.

-After some time-

Saber was waiting by the door along with Yamamoto and Gokudera while Naruto was sleeping.

Naruto was snoring and talking in his sleep about ramen and other things.

"Damn Naruto's really noisy." Gokudera said twitching.

Saber sighed. "Once you get used to him. You'll be able to withstand it."

Naruto was snoring loudly with a bubble going in and out of his nose.

"Ma, ma, calm down, Gokudera" Yamamoto laughed.

"I can't wait for the cake." Ryohei said. He joined them in waiting for the cake.

"Why do you even want Ren-chan to bake a cake?" Gokudera asked.

Saber suddenly had this mysterious aura around him. "That's a secret."

Suddenly Naruto's bubble popped and he shouted. "I'M AWAKE! WHERE'S MY ICHIRAKU RAMEN?"

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted.

"We're not in Konoha." Saber said.

Naruto yawned. "Is the cake done?"

"Che" Saber grunted.

"I was asking you something." Naruto said.

"Che"

Naruto was beyond pissed.

The three Mafioso looked at the two ninjas in amusement.

The door to the kitchen slid opened and out came Ren holding a chocolate cake.

The cake had strawberries on top with crèmes below the strawberries. The chocolate aroma roamed around and it smelled delicious. There were also some waffle crusts on top of the chocolate.

"Here you go, a chocolate cake. I made it special by putting vanilla flavour inside it but the outing cover is chocolate. Hope you like it." Ren said.

Saber stared at Ren. "Che"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry if I was late." Ren smiled.

"Che"

"Don't worry."

"You understand his "Che"?" Gokudera asked.

"I've been friends with him since we were nine so I got used to it."

"They're all sliced so please get some." She said.

The three Mafioso took a slice and tasted it. They were in joy.

"Ren-chan, this is delicious!" Yamamoto said.

"Ren-chan, the cake is great!" Gokudera said.

"I enjoyed it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

Ren smiled happily.

Yamamoto and Gokudera blushed.

"Naruto-kun, Saber-kun how about you?" She asked.

"Later but we need just one slice." Naruto said.

"Thanks Ren" Saber said as they ran off.

"I need to give a slice to Hibari-san now." Ren said.

"Ren-chan, we'll go with you." Gokudera said.

"No thanks. I'll be okay. Shouldn't you guys check on Tsuna-kun and Hikari-chan?" Ren said.

"Yeah" Gokudera said.

"Are you sure?' Yamamoto asked.

"Yeah, I'll be on my way now. See ya! See you later too Senpai." Ren said.

"Thank you for the EXTREME cake!" Ryohei shouted as Ren walked away. "I'm now going to train to the EXTREME!"

Ryohei left them with another dust.

"He hasn't changed." Yamamoto laughed.

"Juudaime! Wait for me! I, Gokudera Hayato am coming!" Gokudera shouted as he ran.

"Wait for me, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said as he followed him.

The three were still worried about their friend.

-With Ren-

"Ano, Hibari-san" Ren called as she slid the door to the reception room open.

Ren stepped in the door and closed it again.

"I brought the cake." She said as she saw Hibari sitting on the couch.

She put the piece of cake on the coffee table.

"I'll be going now." Ren said.

"Wait" He said.

Ren turned around.

"You know the Akanbo, right." He said.

'The baby? He must mean Uncle Reborn.' She thought. "Yes"

"Then you must be strong." Hibari said as he took out his tonfas.

"Fight me."

"I'd rather not." Ren replied blankly. Truthfully, she didn't really want to fight because of something that happened before the mission was even given to them. She just can't believe Reiji and her Otou-sama would hide something about her that she didn't even know about.

Too late, he already dashed forward and attacked her. Ren got hit on the arm but blocked another attack. She managed to slap him and pin him down with her hands holding his wrists. Their eyes met, sky blue with obsidian. He noticed her eyes watering a bit. She stood up and bowed and apologised then left with the cake. The slice of cake was still on the coffee table.

Hibari stood up and checked his wrists. He stood up and sat down on the couch once again and took a bite of the cake. It was delicious.

He set the cake down. He smirked.

'Things are getting interesting especially that Herbivore. I can tell she's strong but just nervous on using it.' He thought. "But why"

'She's interesting.' He thought. He'll think about it another time. It was just too troublesome.

-With Tsuna and Hikari-

"Teacher told me to tutor you." Hikari said.

"Yeah" Tsuna said.

Their teacher told them to stay because Tsuna failed another test and since the teacher saw Hikari's profile about her being smart and she got a perfect score for the test.

"Hikari-chan I didn't know you were really smart." Tsuna said.

Hikari scratched the back of her head. "Not really but Ren-chan's super smart. She's the brains of the team." She said. "She also got a perfect score."

Tsuna and Hikari felt awkward since they were alone until.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera shouted.

"Yo Tsuna! Rezu-chan" Yamamoto called.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun" Tsuna said.

"Why did the teacher call you, Juudaime? Did he scold you? I'll blow him into bits!" Gokudera said.

"So what happened?" Yamamoto asked.

"The teacher got upset because I failed another test so he appointed Hikari-chan as my tutor for the time being." Tsuna said.

"Why I otta. The nerve of the teacher! I should be the one tutoring Juudaime. I'm his right-hand man." Gokudera said cracking his knuckles and about to go but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Ma, ma, calm down" He said.

"Shut up!" Gokudera shouted.

"So when do we start?" Tsuna asked.

"Huh?" Hikari asked.

"The tutoring" Tsuna blushed.

"Oh, that, I guess we could start by next Monday. Remember, we're going to your house tomorrow." Hikari said.

"Oh yeah. Monday it is." Tsuna said.

Hikari smiled. Tsuna blushed.

"Where is Ren-chan?" Hikari asked.

"She went to Hibari." Yamamoto replied seriously.

"H-h-hibari-san?"

"The bastard?" Hikari asked.

"Why?"

"To give him a slice of the cake." Ren replied behind them holding the chocolate cake.

"Ren-chan" Hikari glomped Ren.

"You're in one piece and alive!" Hikari said.

"I'm fine." Ren reassured.

"I just gave him the cake and left." Ren said.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sighed in relief.

"Good."

"What happened to the two of you?"

"I'm officially the tutor of Tsuna for the meantime." Hikari replied.

"Where's Saber and Naruto?" Hikari asked.

"Out to do something" Ren replied.

"Would the two of you like a piece of cake I made?" Ren asked.

"Ren-chan's cake? Yay!" Hikari shouted.

"I'll have one, Thank you!" Tsuna said.

When they tasted the cake, they were so happy.

"This is the best cake ever!"

"Yeah"

"Right" Yamamoto agreed.

"Ren-chan makes the greatest cakes." Gokudera said.

Ren looked at them for a while but her eyes became sad for a while.

"Hikari-chan, I need to talk to you for a moment alone." Ren said.

"Sure but why?" She asked.

"It's private" Ren said.

Hikari nodded and dragged Ren away but not before waving goodbye and a faint wave from Ren.

"Something is wrong with Ren-chan." Gokudera said.

Yamamoto and Gokudera were worried for Ren and so was Tsuna.

They were about talk when Dr. Shamal suddenly ran past them running like hell and simultaneously shouting "I have to GO!" with tears streaming down his face.

"What's the bastard's problem?" Gokudera said looking at the doctor.

"Looks like he was in a hurry to go to the comfort room" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna raised a brow.

Then they heard chuckling behind them.

Saber and Naruto were chuckling hard. This made the trio curious.

"Let me guess, you guys did something to him, didn't you?" Gokudera said boredly at them.

"That's right!" Naruto gave him a thumbs-up.

'Moron but then again, it was really amusing watching Shamal run like hell.' Gokudera smirked.

"What did you do?" Tsuna asked terrified.

"Or what did you give him?" Yamamoto asked.

"We gave him." Saber started. "A slice of Ren's cake and..."

Naruto continued holding a bottle. "A bottle of this" He said.

They looked closely at it and shouted in unison. "A bottle of Laxative?" in disbelief

"Yeah, we mixed it with Ren's cake and disguised it as a thank you cake from a girl." Naruto added.

"Then that is the result." Saber pointed to Shamal.

"Scary..." Tsuna muttered.

"Hey, where is Ren and Hikari?" Saber asked.

"Ren-chan went home already with Hikari-chan and she kind of looked really down." Tsuna said.

"Sad?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, she looked really depressed and asked for Rezu-chan to talk with her." Yamamoto said.

Saber and Naruto looked at each other and then nodded. "We'll better go also." "See you guys tomorrow."

They left the three Mafioso.

-At the mansion-

"We're home" Naruto and Saber said.

"I can see." Hikari said.

"Ren went to her Uncle's place to give him a slice of the cake. She'll be back soon." Kakashi said.

"So what's this about Ren?" Saber asked.

"She said she'll talk about it when she comes back." Hikari said.

-After ten minutes-

"I'm back." Ren announced.

"Good"

Ren sat down on the couch.

"Why did you even bother on making a meeting?" Kakashi asked her.

"I called for this because." She looked at them straight in the eye.

"It's because, we need to train!" She said.

Saber stood up. "But you just found out about "it". Don't force yourself." He shouted.

"I know but we need to train to become stronger for our mission. I have a feeling telling me that we are up against is more dangerous than we think."

"Every mission we go to is dangerous!" Saber argues back.

"We need to become stronger! I don't want to become a burden! I know I just found out about what really happened to my clan but I just can't stand it!" Ren clutched her necklace. "I want to become stronger and protect everyone that's important to me and that includes you guys!" She shouted as tears went out of her eyes.

"I need to do this Syuu-kun. I don't want to run away from my past, I want to face it! I won't give up and that is my ninja way!" She said.

Hikari chuckled. "From the way you speak, you sound like Naruto." Hikari stood up and patted her shoulder. "Okay, I agree but right now I'm not facing you by your name of Hoshiga Ren but I am facing you as you are Shinzeigh Avarance." She smiled then embraced her tightly.

"And I thought you were never going to recover from "it"." She said.

"I'm in too. If I want to become the strongest ninja and become the next Hokage, I have to become stronger!" Naruto said as showed his fist to her.

"Naruto-kun"

Saber sighed and put his hand on his face. "I guess the odds have chosen and I lost this. Looks like I'm in."

"Syuu-kun" Ren hugged him making him blush.

"Ack!" Saber blushed furiously.

"And I'll be watching you guys train harder and I might as well train too." Kakashi said closing his perverted book.

"Yeah, believe it!" Naruto said.

"We shall become stronger!" Naruto said as he punched his fist into the air.

What they also didn't notice was the red and light bluish spark on Ren's necklace.

End of chapter!


	7. Riverside

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**I WILL DO MY BEST!**

It was late night. Tsuna was at the riverside. He was looking by the moving water.

A gentle breeze brushed against his hair. He can't believe that the battle with the Millifiore was over and that he finally became the tenth boss of the Vongola family.

The experience from all of those battles helped him. He was glad to have Reborn as his tutor. After the battle he wasn't so clumsy anymore and less people started to call him "No-good" sure there are still a lot of people but he's glad that his life wasn't so "No-good" like the rest of his life before Reborn came.

He was stronger now than he was before. Heck, he can even beat Hibari now but there has always been this cold feeling around the prefect making him nervous when fighting him.

He sighed. He didn't know why but he felt like looking at the river right now especially since tomorrow his guardians are going to meet his new friends.

What does Reborn have for them? He hopes that his new friends won't get involve with the Mafia world. He rubbed his forehead.

Tsuna stood up and was about to leave when he heard a call from his right-hand man, Gokudera.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled running up to his boss.

"Good evening, Juudaime! What are you doing this late?" Gokudera asked.

"I should ask the same to you." Tsuna said.

"I just felt like going here." Tsuna shrugged.

"How about you, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

Gokudera scratched the back of his. "Same here. I also felt like going here." He laughed nervously.

"Maybe this is fate? Juudaime's right-hand man here meeting his boss. It means that I am your true right-hand man!" Gokudera shouted happily.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said.

"What is it, Juudaime?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna was about to say something but he was cut off by a certain happy-go-lucky teen.

"Yo!" Yamamoto called out.

Gokudera twitched.

"WHAT IS IT, BASEBALL-NUT!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto was running towards them with his trusty baseball bat.

He once again waved towards his two friends.

"Ha! Ha! I didn't expect to see you guys here!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Yamamoto, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

Yamamoto showed his bat. "I was practicing baseball."

"Even until now, you're still in to practicing." Tsuna smiled.

Yamamoto nodded.

"So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Felt like it." Tsuna said.

"Same" Gokudera replied.

Yamamoto laughed.

"Where's the kid?" He asked.

"He's not here. I wanted to go see the riverside o my own." Tsuna said.

"But doesn't he usually appear out of nowhere?" Yamamoto said.

Tsuna tensed up. 'He might not actually be around here but is he?' After a while of thinking. 'Nah...'

"Don't think like that. Reborn isn't like that." Tsuna said although he partially agrees with the tall teen.

"Sorry..." Yamamoto said.

Tsuna sighed. "Guys" He said looking down.

"What?" The two boys asked.

Tsuna looked up facing the two boys. "What do you think of... what Reborn said about introducing Hikari-chan, Ren-chan, Naruto-san and Saber-san to the other Vongola guardians?"

"I think the kid just wants the others to meet them." Yamamoto laughed.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

Gokudera twitched but they all looked surprised when Yamamoto's laugh ceased and then his face had on a serious look.

"But I feel like there's also something behind this meeting." The baseball star said seriously.

Tsuna and Gokudera gulped. Yamamoto rarely becomes serious unless he's fighting someone reall strong or the situation is really serious.

"So we all think the same." Gokudera said.

"Yeah" Tsuna said.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow." Tsuna said.

"But I'm sure what the kid is doing isn't something that will put us in danger." Yamamoto smiled wiping the serious face off of his face.

"Yeah, Juudaime, I'm sure Reborn-san won't do something like that." Gokudera said.

"You're right." Tsuna said. 'I hope'

"We're going to find out tomorrow. Let's go home now." Yamamoto laughed.

He then yawned and waved his goodbye.

"I better go home too, Juudaime. See you tomorrow." Gokudera waved.

"See you guys tomorrow." Tsuna waved back as his two friends went home leaving him looking at the riverside.

Tsuna once again found himself looking at the running water. He looked around the grass until his brown eyes landed on a flat rock. He picked it up and threw it up and caught it.

He then threw the flat rock at river. The rock bounced several times on the river until it finally fell leaving satisfied Tsuna.

'I almost forgot. I also went here to do that.' Tsuna thought. 'I always wanted to do that.' He smirked.

The brown haired boy left not knowing a certain baby in suit watched the whole conversation.

"You'll soon find out, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

He was hiding all along by the nearby bushes.

Please review!


	8. Mafia vs Ninjas

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR!**

Tsuna was sleeping peacefully but he was soon forced to open his eyes when a sudden bolt of electricity rushed through him.

"Ack!" Tsuna shouted as he turned into a grilled middle-schooler.

He became a fried, light black boy and when he breathed smoke came out from his mouth.

He blinked and looked at the hitman tutor wearing an electric-proof suit.

"What the hell was that for?" He cried.

This was the third time he used electrical bolts to wake him up this week while he used a big hammer four times this week.

"A Mafia boss should be able to wake up early." Reborn said ignoring Tsuna's cries.

"There has been a change of plans. Instead of the meeting in your house, it will be held in the forest." Reborn said.

"You mean Hikari-chan and the others?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes"

"Will they become involved in the Mafia now?" Tsuna asked.

"Not yet" Reborn said turning around.

"But why do they need to meet the Guardians?" Tsuna asked.

"It's the Ninth orders."

"The Ninth? But why?"

"It has something to do with the family. Also, Tsuna." Reborn asked.

"What?"

"What do you think of Ren-chan's friend? The girl with her."

'Hikari-chan?' Tsuna thought for a while. 'She's nice although a bit short-tempered but...'

Reborn noticed that Tsuna was in a dazed look but at the same time blushing. The baby had to smirk at this. 'I wonder how he'll react when he finds out about their secret. Ren-chan also needs to learn about the Vongola family.'

"What do you think of her? Unless you want to continue daydreaming in your La-la land" Reborn said.

"STOP READING MY MIND!" Tsuna shouted.

"Thinking like that in that kind of age." Reborn smirked.

"Reborn!"

"Tsk tsk tsk."

- With the ninjas-

The four teenage ninjas were at the living room. They all wore casual outfits that also are comfortable to wear for sports.

Ren was reading a war tactics book while Hikari was sitting on the couch looking in thought. Naruto was sitting by the window sill and Saber was leaning on the wall.

They were all waiting for their masked guardian.

Kakashi came in with his usual greeting.

"Yo!" He came in.

Four heads looked at him. Kakashi held up a letter.

"We're not going to Sawada-san's for the meeting but at the forest instead." Kakashi said.

They nodded and got ready.

"Is it really necessary to carry these so many scrolls, Ren?" Saber held up some of Ren's scrolls.

"I always carry them around." Ren replied.

Saber shook his head.

"I have a feeling this meeting isn't just all about greeting the guardians." Hikari said.

"Me too" Ren said.

"Let's just do our best!" Naruto smiled.

They smiled at each other.

Ren held her necklace tightly.

'Reiji-kun, please help me.' Ren thought.

She heard a faint whisper and this made her smile.

They all headed towards the door.

- At the forest-

"NYAHA! Where's the candy?" Lambo asked running around.

"SHUT UP! YOU StUPID COW YOU'RE DISTURBING JUUDAIME!" Gokudera whacked the kid's head.

"Ahodera!" Lambo cried.

"Be quiet, stupid cow" Reborn said.

"Oy, Reborn, you said there was candy here!" Lambo said pointing at the suit baby.

"No, I said there "might" be candies here." Reborn smirked. "Your stupidicy brought you here in this situation." Reborn kicked the boy's face.

"Gotta...Stay...Calm." Lambo whimpered.

"Useless cow" Gokudera muttered.

Lambo started bawling much to their dismay.

All of the Vongola Guardians (even Hibari) were at the forest. Reborn told them to come here. Everyone except Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera didn't know why.

'Why did Reborn want Hikari-chan and the others to meet them?' Tsuna looked at his guardians.

"You'll find out." Reborn smirked under his hat.

'HII!'

Reborn kicked him dead in the face. "They're here" He said.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera ran to his aid.

They all looked at where Reborn was looking at and saw the ninjas.

"Uzumaki Naruto is present! Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

They all sweatdropped except Reborn and Hibari.

"Naruto-san!" Tsuna called.

"Hey, Tsuna, Reborn gave us a letter telling us to come here." Naruto said.

"Where are the others?" Reborn asked.

"Right behind me." Naruto said. "They were too slow."

"I beg your pardon." Ren said walking past him. Naruto fell down.

"W-w-when did you arrive?" Naruto blurted out.

"Right after you said your loud greeting. You could have sensed me though." She smiled to her uncle. "Hello, Uncle"

"Hello, Ren-chan." Reborn greeted back surprising the ones who didn't know that Ren is Reborn's goddaughter.

The other ninjas arrived and greeted them.

"Looks like we're all here" Reborn said.

"Reborn, why are we even here in the forest? You said we were going to meet at my house but then you just said we were going to meet here in the forest." Tsuna said.

Reborn ignored him.

"You guys, introduce yourselves to them." Reborn told the ninjas.

'He's completely ignoring.' Tsuna thought.

"I'm Jyuunsei Saber."

"Rezu Hikari"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Hoshiga Ren"

"Then your turn." Reborn told the guardian. "All of YOU, even though some of you guys know each other."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Gokudera Hayato"

"I am the GREAT Lambo"

"Sasagawa Ryohei"

"Dokuro Chrome..."

"..."

"Hibari" Reborn said.

"Hibari Kyoya"

"Now that you guys introduced each other, let's begin." Reborn said.

"Ryohei's a guardian too?" Naruto said.

"Reborn-san, what's the meaning of this?" Gokudera asked.

"We are holding a tournament, to see which team is better." Reborn said.

They all looked at him.

"Each team, pick three fighters in your team."

"Oy Reborn! Don't decide on your own!" Tsuna said.

"I'm in!" Yamamoto said. "This is going to be fun."

"Me too, I will not put the Vongola family into shame." Gokudera said.

"I will too, I will fight to the extreme!" Ryohei said.

Chrome seemed nervous.

Hibari smirked. "This looks like a great opportunity to see their real skills."

"Ehh? You all agree?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

He glanced at his new friends. They all seemed eager too.

"Looks like everyone agrees." Reborn said. "Now, pick your representatives."

"Why I am I the only one who disagrees!"

"That' because they're different." Reborn said.

"Yes! This is a great chance for training." Naruto exclaimed.

"Calm down, Naruto. Who wants to go?" Kakashi asked.

"We all want to fight, perverted-sensei." Hikari said.

"The question is. Who wants to step down?" Saber said.

After a moment of silence ...

"I'll do it." Ren said.

"But why? You're the one who even made the speech about us needing to train." Hikari said.

"I could be the one in your place." She added.

"Thanks but..." Ren looked down.

"I agree with Ren, here." Kakashi said.

"The three of you should fight and Ren's the only one here who knows anything about medical jutsu so when you get injured, she'll heal it and she can also devise plans." Kakashi said.

"The mission said we have to keep our abilities as a secret." Saber narrowed his eyes.

"I know but I have a feeling they'll find out." Kakashi said.

Hikari sighed. "Fine, me, Saber and Naruto will fight while Ren will watch."

"Good now, go." Kakashi said.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. I won't need Ren' plans." Saber said.

"Me too" Hikari said.

Ren sighed. "Fine"

Ren looked depressed so Naruto cheered her up.

"I'll agree to your plan." Naruto patted her head.

Ren looked hopeful. "Really?"

"Yeah" Naruto said.

"Thanks" Ren smiled.

"No probs." Naruto laughed.

The five ninjas went to Reborn and the others.

"We have our three fighters." Kakashi said.

"Do you think this is okay, Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Yamamoto asked.

"I mean, we don't know anything about their fighting styles and Reborn told us a while ago that we can use our dying will flames." Tsuna said.

"Me too but the kid did say that we shouldn't take them lightly and Rezu-chan was able to hurt Hibari last time they fought." Yamamoto said.

"I suppose so..." Tsuna trailed off looking at Hikari. Hikari noticed his gaze and wave with a smile making him more nervous about this.

Tsuna looked behind him and saw Gokudera sulking since he wasn't able to fight in the name of their family.

"Gokudera-kun..." Tsuna said sweatdropping. He can't believe him...Oh wait! He can.

Reborn faced the teens.

"In the group of Tsuna: The sun guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei, The rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi and lastly, the cloud guardian, Hibari Kyoya." Reborn said.

"And in our group: Uzumaki Naruto, Rezu Hikari and Jyuunsei Saber." Kakashi said.

"Ren-chan's not going to fight?" Yamamoto said.

Gokudera's ears perked up.

He felt kind of relieved she won't get hurt.

"Mr, Chairman's going to fight, huh? You're lucky Saber you're going to fight him." Naruto smirked.

"I'll show him that we are stronger." Saber said.

"He must have forced Tsuna to let him fight." Hikari smiled nervously.

"Yeah, he loves to fight." Naruto said.

"Before the match begins, Ren-chan, come here." Reborn said.

"S-sure" Ren said. Something was off when he said that.

When she was already near him, Leon transformed into a gun and he shot Ren in front of everyone.

Everyone was horrified(even Hibari but he masked it) at what they have witnessed. Ren was shot by her own Godfather. Ren fell down with a thud. Her lifeless body on the green grass.

"Reborn, what happened to you?" Tsuna panicked. He cannot believe Reborn just did that.

"REN-CHAN!" Gokudera, Yamamoto and Naruto shouted.

Hikari stood there shocked but then calmed down when she saw Kakashi calm down.

"I have something to say first of all." Reborn said lowering the gun.

"What do you have to say? You already shot Ren-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"I mean if she did something bad then you could have just told her that! And...and...and!" Naruto said.

"And what?" Ren asked appearing beside him with a swirl of white rose petals.

"WHAT?" Naruto fell down in shock.

"Ren-chan, you're alive!" Gokudera shouted in happiness and shock.

"I am" Ren said.

"But how? You were shot!" Tsuna said.

"And you're dead body is there!" Yamamoto pointed to her dead "body".

"Oh you mean that!" Ren looked at the dead body but as soon as she looked at it. The dead body disappeared in puff of smoke leaving a log.

"You know, uncle, I was surprised when you shot me." Ren pouted.

"It was needed." Reborn said.

"Reborn, you have some explanation!" Tsuna said.

"Fine" Reborn sighed. "She was able to do that was because they're ninjas."

The Guardians stood there dumbfounded.

"Ninjas? You've got to be kidding." Tsuna said. "I mean ninjas don't exist!" Tsuna waved his hands around. 

"No he's not." Naruto said appearing beside him.

"Yeah, we are real." Another Naruto stood beside him.

Tsuna fell down from the shock.

"Did we scare you?" Naruto smiled as he patted his clone.

"T-THERE ARE TWO NARUTO-SANS!" Tsuna shouted.

"Not really, one of them is real but one of them is just a clone." Ren explained.

"Is it real?" Gokudera asked Chrome who was shocked.

Chrome nodded her head.

"It's not an illusion? Nice trick, Naruto." Yamamoto laughed.

"So then, you guys are real ninjas!" Tsuna said.

"Yeah sorry about surprising you." Naruto scratched the back of his head as his clone disappeared.

He stretched out his arm for him take.

"We're here really here because we are on a mission not a program of our school. The only programs our academy had was about going through death traps alive." Saber said.

Tsuna took his hand and Naruto pulled him up.

"I hope we're still friends even though we're weird." Naruto said.

Tsuna shook his head. "My life has already been weird even before you guys came." Tsuna smiled.

"Yes!"

Naruto laughed.

"So does that mean" Hikari looked at their guardian.

Kakashi nodded his head. "Yes, you guys can use jutsus but you cannot use your bloodline limit."

"Yes! Naruto-kun, we can use our jutsus." Hikari said.

"Then that means, no holding back now." Ren told her uncle.

Reborn smiled.

"The first match is between Ryohei and Naruto." He said.

"All of us will watch from here." Reborn said.

They all followed him while the two fighters were at their arena.

"I'll be the one who's going to count." Kakashi said.

He went between the two fighters and said.

"Begin fighting in ONE, TWO, THREE AND GO!" After saying that he disappeared.

Ryohei rushed towards Naruto with his strong but fast punches but Naruto was able to dodge all of it.

Naruto jumped high up and spun a full 360 degrees turning into a human ball. He rushed towards the boxing boy and a gleam of metal can be seen. He went straight towards him and attacked him with a kunai in his hands.

Ryohei countered it with his maximum cannon.

The audience could clearly hear loud shouts from them.

When their attacks met, a blast formed with a large smoke. When smoke was gone, the two fighters were scratched and panting.

"You're good." Naruto panted out wiping some blood off his face.

"You too" Ryohei commented clutching his arm.

On the sidelines the audience were a conversation of their own.

"Naruto-kun's SUGOII..." Tsuna breathed out.

"Ryohei-san's also good. To be able to block an attack like that takes a lot of skills." Saber said.

"I hope none of them gets injured seriously." Ren clutched her necklace.

Chrome noticed that Ren was clutching a necklace around her neck and even though she couldn't see it properly, she knew it was beautiful.

Ren noticed Chrome looking at her necklace. She waved at her and smiled.

"Something wrong Dokuro-san?"

Chrome blushed. "N-nothing at all...Please call me Chrome."

"I see, Chrome-chan. It's cute. It has a nice touch to it." Ren said.

Chrome looked confuse.

"You're name"

Chrome blushed even more.

Chrome stared at her dumbstruck. "Thank...you"

No one has ever complimented her about her name.

Ren turned around to look at the match and whispered for her to hear. "You're welcome"

"What kind of abilities do you still have?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well, we have ninjutsu, where we attack using special attacks, genjutsu, it where you usually trick your opponents and lastly, taijutsu, hand-to-hand combat." Kakashi explained.

"So genjutsu is also like illusions, right?" Gokudera said.

"Pretty much"

When the word "illusions" was said Hibari's eyes twitched.

-The fight-

The two were fighting well and it seemed that Ryohei still had a lot strength left while Naruto looked tired.

They kept fighting a lot.

"It looks like Onii-chan has the upper hand." Tsuna said.

"It seems so" Reborn agreed.

"What do you think?" Kakashi asked.

Saber looked at Ren.

"Ryohei-san does seem to have the upper-hand but..." Ren let her bangs shadow her eyes.

"Naruto is the real one who has the upper hand here." Ren said looking up and letting her eyes be seen.

"What do you mean by that?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, Ren-chan, Naruto looks dead tired while the lawn-head is still fine." Gokudera looked at her.

"Naruto-kun still has a trick on his sleeve." Ren smiled.

Saber smirked.

Hikari smiled.

And while...Kakashi was confused.

"Did I miss something here?" Kakashi asked.

"None of your beeswax, old man" Saber said.

"I am not old." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah, everyone says that." Saber rolled his eyes.

Kakashi had a depressing aura.

'Why did I deserve these kinds of students?' Kakashi asked the sky.

Back at the match Ryohei was now panting with Naruto doing the same thing.

'Looks like it's time to put Ren-chan's plan into action.' Naruto thought as remembered what Ren said to him.

"You're really good but I'm better." Naruto smirked as he ran towards Ryohei.

Naruto raised his hand. "NOW!" He shouted as around six Narutos appeared and attacked Ryohei.

"What?" Ryohei looked around. He was surrounded by six obnoxious blondes.

All of them attacked him together and now Ryohei was being squished by Narutos.

All of the Narutos were grinning like the foxes they are (well half of their structure).

But all of them got blasted by one of Ryohei's super punches, maximum cannon but this time with his right-hand.

Naruto was taken back but soon regained his composure. He wasn't going to need help from the fox this time. This time it's pure greatness of Naruto. Naruto smirked.

He threw three windmill kunais but Ryohei dodged all of it.

Once the three windmill kunais were behind him, They poofed into Narutos and stood up and ran towards him.

Naruto then made five more of him and attacked Ryohei catching him off guard.

He finished him off with his special attack, The Uzumaki chronicles.

Thus, the first match was won by Naruto.

Hikari jumped up in joy.

Saber looked at Ren.

"He was able to beat lawn-head." Gokudera breathed out.

Tsuna nodded.

"Smart plan he did." Reborn commented.

Hibari looked at the scene with interest.

"You thought of the plan and told him, didn't you." Saber told Ren.

"I did say that I was going to devise strategies." Ren said.

"Since the two of you didn't want my plans, I made one for Naruto." Ren said. "I wanted to be of some use."

"Well you can be of use now." Kakashi said. "You can heal Naruto and the boxing dude."

Ren sighed.

Naruto went towards them and so did Ryohei. The two were covered in bruises and scratches but amazingly, Naruto's were fewer.

'Naruto's regeneration abilities never ceases to amaze me." Kakashi mused.

Ren came to Naruto's aid. "Let me heal you." She put her hands above Naruto's scratched arm and then her hands began to glow whitish violet.

The guardians were surprised at Ren's glowing hands.

"His wounds..." Tsuna said. "They're slowly healing."

It's true, Naruto's scratches were decreasing as Ren's hands started glowing more.

Once she was done, Ren smiled at Ryohei. "Let me heal yours next."

Ryohei nods with a bit of pink.

Gokudera was kind of angry and was about to pounce on him but Yamamoto held him back.

He tightened his hold of Gokudera's shirt.

Yamamoto also had a serious look on his face.

"Ma, ma, calm down, Gokudera." He smiled although his smile seemed kind of forced.

Ren stood up. "I'm also a medic-ninja so I'll heal you guys when you're hurt." She said with bow.

Reborn smiled but he then coughed to get their attention.

"Next match is between the Vongola Family Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi and Rezu Hikari.

"Begin!"

It was a very great fight. Hikari used her spear but was told not to use her bloodline technique. Still, even if she did use it she would have still lost.

It ended with the win for the Vongola Family. Yamamoto was able to paralyze her with his attack, Attaco di Squalo. He then finished her with his final attack.

Hikari was also carried away because of her temper. So Yamamoto had found an opening.

She was disappointed in losing. She never thought Yamamoto's swordsmanship was this great. He could even be better than the great swordsman in the village.

Hikari was fuming red. "I can't believe I lost! Mom's gonna murder me. Oh no, she might make me do a lot of laps and." She panicked.

Ren snickered.

Ren immediately came to their aid and healed them.

Yamamoto was happy for it.

"There it should be fine now." Ren smiled at him. He was upset when she let go of her hand but hid it.

"Looks like the next match is between Hibari-san and Saber-san." Tsuna said.

Hibari *cough*threatened*cough* him to put him in the list of the ones who were going to fight or else Tsuna will have a taste of his tonfas.

Tsuna was anime crying when he picked his fighters at that time.

"Next is the fight between the Vongola Cloud guardian and Jyuunsei Saber."

"Begin!"

They attacked the other and managed to dodge every attack they give.

They glared at each other and then began attacking.

Hibari covered his weapon with his cloud flames while Saber's daggers were still strong.

"Hibari-san is real strong." Naruto said.

"So is Saber." Yamamoto said.

"If this continues I might have to use a lot chakra." Ren said.

"Chakra?" Tsuna asked.

"Oh we forgot." Hikari said. "You see, chakra is essential to even the most basic jutsus. it is a mixture of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once mixed, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points (called tenketsu) in the body. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water."

"It sounds complicated." Tsuna said.

"I guess so there is this so called elemental chakra." She continued. "By mixing different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. The most common product is elemental chakra, which is used to perform elemental jutsu. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are six basic elements, each stronger and weaker to another; five have been shown so far, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored with the unnamed sixth seemingly skipped. In addition to these six elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new elements, such as ice (wind and water), wood (earth and water) and lava (earth and fire). While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, they cannot use them simultaneously."

"And when ninjas are born, they already have their own elemental chakra. As far as I remember, there still hasn't been a ninja that have all the chakra elements." Kakashi continued. "Things that are not my business" He continued.

"I suddenly feel like I have a headache." Yamamoto laughed.

"I can't put it all in my head." Tsuna clutched his head.

"You still have a lot to learn, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

"How is learning chakra concerning the Mafia?" Tsuna asked.

"It is"

"Since when?"

"Since they have already talked about it." Reborn said.

Tsuna just anime cried.

In the match Saber made some foreign handsigns to Hibari.

"Earth style: GRAVESIGHT!" He shouted as the ground started to shake.

"EVERYBODY! SAVE YOURSELVES! IT'S AN EARTHQAUKE. GO TO YOUR HOUSES. GET YOUR EMERGENCY ITEMS AND YOUR EMERGENCY INSTANT RAMEN!" Naruto said as he rolled down on the ground.

Everybody face-palmed at the blonde.

Hikari whacked the blonde.

"You IDIOT! THIS IS A JUTSU MADE BY SABER!" Hikari informed him.

Naruto mouthed an "Oh"

Hikari was having the headache of her life.

"And you say you're a ninja." Gokudera said.

"It's amazing you have somehow managed to gain Ren-chan's respect." Hikari said in a weird voice.

"Of course, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"Hokage?"

"The Hokage is the strongest ninja of a village and the leader of it."

"We have different names for the Kage." Hikari explained.

"It's a good thing his idiotiness isn't contagious." Kakashi said.

"HEY!"

"What's with the earthquake?" Gokudera asked as the ground started to shake.

"Look"

The place where the two fierce fighters fought started making a hole and Saber's blue chakra started to turn black and it flew up as it turned into big black and violet like balls.

"These big balls block any attacks and can be used as weapons." Saber warned.

Saber's eyes started to change into slits and his teeth becoming sharper.

Hibari glared at him.

"What happened to him?" Tsuna asked.

"He's DNA transfusion"

"Transfusion?"

Hikari looked nervous. "He has some DNA of the prehistoric animal "The saber-tooth tiger"."

Gokudera looked happy. "Really? The mighty animal?"

"Yeah"

"All of his sight, hearing heightened because of this." Ren said.

"How did he have that kind of ability?" Reborn asked.

"He doesn't like to mention it. We don't know the truth about it except..." Hikari looked at Ren. "Her"

Everybody looked at the white haired girl.

"They've been best friends ever since Saber came to our village." Hikari said.

They all looked curiously at Ren.

Ren sighed. "He doesn't want to talk about it. So I have no right to mention it."

They decided to no longer press on the subject any further.

"We understand." Tsuna said.

Tsuna somehow had the feeling that Saber went through a tough time around his childhood.

Saber disappeared.

Hibari's eyes widened.

He then appeared behind him.

'When did he-' Hibari thought as he was kicked.

"He's fast." Tsuna said.

The match continued with neither one of the boys giving up.

Little Lambo was sleeping during the whole match.

He then woke up to see bright big balls.

"Nyaha! The sparkly thingie!" He shouted.

He went to the arena.

"LAMBO!" Tsuna shouted.

"The sparkly thingy is mine!" Lambo shouted.

The bad thing was that the two boys were running towards the other each with their own special aatacks.

Hibari had his box weapon while Saber had his big black and violet balls.

"This is bad." The two boys thought.

They can't stop the collision between the two attacks.

"Looks like I have to step in." Kakashi sighed.

He looked at Ren before he disappeared.

Ren nodded.

Kakashi appeared between the two boys.

"He's going to get killed if he stops them with his bare hands!" Tsuna yelled.

"What's he planning?" Ryohei said.

Kakashi appeared between them but not alone. He had his trusty dogs with him. Biting their legs but their attacks will still make an impact.

A big sphere of wind engulfed them. It made a dazzling light.

They covered their eyes.

"This attack" Hikari breathed out as the bright light soon faded.

"Can only be made by" Naruto continued.

Kakashi punched their stomachs hard making them fall into unconsciousness.

All of them went to the arena.

"Where's the sparkle?" Lambo asked looking around.

"You stupid cow" Reborn kicked the boy's face several times.

Lambo flew some distances away.

'How cruel...' Naruto and Hikari thought.

"So he's the lightning guardian..." Hikari said in disbelief.

"If only you knew." Gokudera said.

"What was the big light all about?" Tsuna asked.

"Ren"

"?"

"That was one of Ren's attacks, Wind Zapier." Hikari said. "She focused her wind chakra in making a big sphere of wind that can withstand any attack."

"Kakashi-sensei told me to make one to control them." Ren said.

"What about the dogs?" Yamamoto asked as he patted one of them.

"He summoned us." Pakkun said.

"Hey Pakkun, haven't seen you for a while." Naruto waved.

"HII! It talked!" Tsuna shrieked.

Yamamoto fell down surprised that the dog talked.

Everyone except the ninjas had a surprised look.

"This sort of technique is called the summoning jutsu." Ren said. "You can summon a familiar you made contact with in this jutsu."

"So it's just like our box animal weapons!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I guess..."

Ren glanced at the two unconscious boys.

"Naruto-kun, please get my knapsack." She said.

Naruto was holding the knapsack.

"What's in this thing? It's heavy! How many scrolls are in here?" Naruto asked as he was trembling.

"Hand me one."

Naruto opened the bag. "What the!"

He took one of the things.

"Water bottles? You brought a bag full of water bottles?" Naruto's eye twitched.

They all looked at Ren.

"I need those to rejuvenate my strength." She simply stated.

"Now give me those."

She drank a whole water bottle.

"Water bottles are really essential for Ren-chan." Hikari said.

Hibari woke up and immediately glared at the cow boy.

He emitted a dangerous aura. "Kamikorosu"

Lambo cried out of fear.

Ren blocked him. "You're still hurt. Let me heal you."

"I don't need it."

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Why?"

"I just simply don't need it."

"Then what will you do? Go to a hospital?"

"..."

"Fine...If you get hurt, won't that make your patrolling too troublesome and more difficult?" She said.

Hibari growled and sat down and let the medic-ninja heal him.

He had to admit that it felt nice being healed but of course he'll never admit it.

"There, you're all healed."

Hibari stood up and left.

"See you again!" Ren smiled.

She waved at him.

Ren looked at Saber and started healing him.

"So chakra does a lot of things." Tsuna said in awe.

"Yeah but you need to train really hard in order for you to control it." Naruto said.

"But your flames are cool. It looks really hard just to control them but you guys did it like it was nothing!" Ren smiled.

"We train really hard also and some of it were actually in the situations in where you think you'll die." Tsuna said.

"Wealso train really hard to earn these abilities." Hikari said. "I don't even want to remember the training we had and the training I had from my clan."

"From what clan do you come from?" Gokudera asked.

"Clan?"

"You just said you had training from your clan."

"I'm from the Rezu clan."

"No one else?"

"Yeah...nobody else..."

"Rezu clan...Never heard of it."

"HOW CAN YOU KNOW OF MY CLAN WHEN OUR VILLAGE IS LIKE HIDDEN!"

Everybody laughed.

Looks like it did work out.

**Please review! This is my third fic and I'm just a beginner.**


	9. Five special packages from their friends

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE MISPLACEMENT OF THIS CHAPTER!

I WAS HURRYING THAT TIME SO I'M SORRY SO SORRY!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPLOADING FOR A WEEK OR SOMETHING SINCE I'M VERY BUSY!

SO LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

Weeks have passed and the ninja gang and the Mafia gang became closer.

Naruto and Saber always made plans to tortu- I mean prank Shamal whenever they get the chance and on some occasions the two girls also joined them.

And thanks to their ninja skills they get to do it without anyone suspecting. Although Hibari usually suspects the duo on the case but doesn't have enough proof.

Yamamoto taught Ren how to play baseball and has already got the hang of it.

Hikari's still tutoring Tsuna but Tsuna usually gets blown up by Reborn because of getting wrong answers making Tsuna cry but at least his grades are getting higher bit by bit.

It was Saturday morning and the two ninja boys along with their three friends and Reborn were heading to the ninjas' house to play.

With Gokudera following the tenth around.

"Woohoo! Kakashi-sensei went back to our village to report something to Obaa-san." Naruto shouted.

"We're home and Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto and Reborn are here with us."

"Welcome home" The two girls said.

"What's with the boxes?" Naruto pointed at the five boxes lied around the floor.

"These are delivery boxes for us back from home." Hikari said.

"COOL!" Naruto said as he hurried to open his box.

"Hey Rezu-chan and Ren-chan!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Ah, Yamamoto-kun, Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun and uncle!" Ren smiled.

"So what do you guys have here?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuna accidentally tripped on one of the boxes.

"ITAII!"

"Sorry about that." Hikari said as she helped him up.

"It's alright." Tsuna whimpered.

"Dame-Tsuna, you're still as clumsy as you were before. To think that you may have maybe changed " Reborn said.

"So what did you guys get?" Yamamoto asked eying the boxes.

"Each box has our name and so far..."

"Yes!" Naruto yelled out.

They all looked at the grinning blonde.

"I've got coupons for the best ramen stand ever!" Naruto said.

Saber eyed the coupons. "But too bad there isn't any ICHIRAKU here in Namimori."

Naruto then sulked.

His box fell down.

Ren noticed something from his box.

"What's this?" She took a peek at it then she started to hide her laughter.

Ren's face was tinted with a bit of pink which made them curious. She had her left hand covering her mouth.

"What's wrong, Ren-chan?" Hikari asked.

"NO! Wait Hikari-chan!" Naruto cried out.

It was still no use since Hikari was still going to look at it.

Naruto had to think of something. He kept scratching his head and blurted out something without thinking.

"Wait, Ah...Hikari-chan! Don't look! Ah... I mean I LOVE YOU!" Naruto cried out.

Hikari stopped in her tracks.

After a few moments of silence.

"WHAT the hell?" Hikari yelled.

"What?" Gokudera said (Reborn's eyes widened).

"What?" Yamamoto asked.

"What?" Tsuna yelled.

"What?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

Then he only got a can thrown at his face.

"How come you're asking us when you just said it!" Saber yelled at the blonde.

"I mean...I didn't mean it! No wait! I don't hate you, Hikari-chan. I like you but not in that way! But I like you in a friendly sort of way- Oh what the heck! I'm confused!" Naruto panicked.

Everybody facepalmed.

Tsuna was getting irritated without him knowing the reason.

Hikari was blushing furiously. She then got a hammer out of nowhere and whacked the sorry blonde.

She glared at him.

The three Mafia teens cringed.

"What's so big about what's inside this box anyway? It can't be that bad, can it?"

Guess again, the second she laid eyes on it she joined her friend in laughing until her stomach hurts.

"What's so bad about it?" Gokudera asked.

He went to the box and looked at it weirdly. He picked it up.

"What's this?" He said as he looked at the strange green-like suit.

Gokudera stretched it. And stared it once more before feeling grossed out.

"How gross" He said as he clutched his forehead.

The three Mafia people looked at the green suit.

Tsuna kind of felt nauseous.

Yamamoto's laugh became more and more nervous bit by bit until he did the same thing Gokudera did.

Reborn smirked. 'Looks like this is an interesting thing about Naruto. Another blackmail for me."

Saber felt like whacking the blonde's head.

"It's not what you think it is." Naruto explained.

"What's this..." Saber looked at the "suit" "spandex suit doing here?"

"This was sent to me as a gift. This doesn't mean I wanted one!"

"Tell that to the judge." Saber said.

"THERE IS NO JUDGE AND SINCE WHEN DID WE GET INTO COURT?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Since when did you learned how to think?"

"I ALREADY HAD THIS BRAIN WHEN I LIKE BORN INTO THIS WORLD!"

The two blondes glared at each other not wanting to break eye contact.

That is until Rebron shot a bullet that went between their faces.

The two looked at him and gulped.

"The two of you, shut up. If Naruto said he didn't want it then he didn't. No interruptions." Reborn said threateningly.

The three mafia teens and the two girls seemed to have recovered.

As if on cue, when Reborn finished his statement a small card fell down from the green spandex-suit.

Saber picked it up and read it out loud.

"Dear Naruto-kun I hope you will like this suit-"

"See, He gave it to me! I didn't ask for it."

Saber continued. "When we were still genins you have always wanted to try this. So, I asked Gai-sensei to give me one for you. He cried tears of joy to know you wanted one. I hope you show the BRIGHTNESS AND FIRE OF YOUR YOUTH in your place. From: The ever beautiful green beast of Konoha, Rock Lee. P.S. I shall always share my youth and you should too. All of us here miss you guys." Saber said dryly.

When the ninjas heard Saber saying that they imagined a sort of image of Lee appearing with the good guy pose and a sparkly appeared on the side of his grinning mouth. They immediately shook their heads while Ren was smiling at how funny Lee-kun was.

With that said they looked at Naruto.

"I swear I never wanted one." Naruto said.

"Yeah, NOW but you wanted one when you were twelve." Hikari said.

"I can't believe you have a taste for this." Reborn said.

"Beautiful green beast my hand" Gokudera muttered.

Weird enough, Yamamoto found the ability to laugh. "Ha! Ha! He kind of sounds like Sasagawa-sempai but he says youth."

"That's what we all thought at first." The ninjas said.

After that, the door was slammed open and in came none other than the EXTREME Ryohei!

What a weird coincidence.

"Hoshiga Ren, join my boxing club to the EXTREME!" He shouted as he ran towards the said girl.

Ren blinked.

"I SAID JOIN—"

He was cut short when Naruto yelled. "Yeah, yeah, we heard it for the first time. You don't have to repeat it."

Ryohei looked at Ren once again.

Ren was feeling uncomfortable.

"Onii-san"

"Oy, Turf-head don't make her feel awkward."

"Yo, Sasagawa-sempai!" (...)

"Um... I don't know." Ren said sweatdropping.

"You're extreme punch can't put into waste! We shall enhance it to the EXTREME!" Ryohei said.

He's been telling her to join the boxing club ever since and Tsuna was a bit grateful that he wasn't forcing him anymore.

Oh yeah, did I mention that they invited him once into their house and had the same reaction the others did except that they didn't shout EXTREME like he did.

Ren looks towards her uncle for help to which he replied with a "You-need-to-do-this" look.

'Thanks a lot.' She thought with sarcasm.

"Pleasure to be of service." Reborn smiled.

Ren sighed. She also can read minds by observing the enemy but this is also a part of her clan's abilities.

Just thinking about her clan makes her stiffen.

"Why are you here, Sasagawa-sempai?" Yamamoto asked.

Ren gave him a secret thank-you for saving her.

Yamamoto smiled back at her glad he could help her.

"I was just jogging around town when I heard screams from your house. So I reacted by instincts and came here." Ryohei said.

"You mean crashed here." Hikari said. She looked at the knocked down door. "So much for the door"

"Relax, I can fix that." Saber said.

"You can?"

"Yeah, I usually help the town's people with their building." Saber shrugged it off.

"Wow" Tsuna breathed out.

"So I heard about this extreme guy who does a great job in showing his youth. Who and where is he?" Ryohei asked getting pumped.

"First of all, his name is Rock Lee or as I call him bushy-brow since his eyebrows are really bushy. And second is, that he's at my village." Naruto answered.

"Oh I forgot to say, you won't be able to find him. He's in a hidden village." Naruto added seeing Ryohei about to run to infinity.

"Why?"

"That's because the village is HIDDEN!" Naruto emphasized the word HIDDEN.

"What's with all these boxes?" Ryohei asked.

Naruto facepalmed.

"These are gifts from back home."

Ryohei noticed the green-spandex suit and grabbed it.

He swung it around. "This is an EXTREME suit!"

"It will make my training easier with this kind of suit." Ryohei yelled.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gokudera said.

"I don't think he's not." Tsuna said.

Ren smiled.

Then they suddenly got an image of Ryohei wearing the spandex-suit.

They all shuddered. They'll be having trouble sleeping later night.

"No can do Ryohei-sempai. I'm burning it." Naruto said as he took it away. "This is for your own good." He said to the boxing boy.

Naruto got a match from his pockets.

'Where did he get that?' Tsuna panicked.

'When Naruto said that he was going to buy a pants with a lot of pockets he wasn't kidding." Hikari thought.

Naruto went outside the house and into the yard.

He burned the spandex suit.

The teens and Reborn were by the side looking at Naruto.

"Um...I don't think that's going to work. Lee-kun's going to be upset if he finds you're doing this to his suit." Ren said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto asked as he was singing while the suit was on fire and the song was about fire.

"Good thing he did it outside." Tsuna said.

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded their heads.

Reborn watched it with interest.

Ryohei was crying for the loss of an EXTREME suit worthy of wearing to a hard fight. There was a hankie in his right hand wiping his tears away.

Hikari looked like she was being tricked.

Saber was partly glad he decided to set it on fire.

Ren patted the boxer's shoulder to give him comfort.

"There, there, I'm sure there are plenty of spandex suits here in the world you could wear for fighting." She said reassuringly.

Ryohei glad he being comforted by someone. "It was a great seven minutes meeting between the suit and me."

Ryohei looked at Ren once again. "You should join the boxing club."

'Again with this.' She thought.

Ryohei clutched her hands. "Your punch will be enhanced in the boxing arena to the EXTREME!"

"How dare he...Making Ren-chan feeling awkward." Gokudera said.

"Ma, ma, calm down Gokudera" Yamamoto said.

The three teens smelled some smoke and coughed. So did the others.

"Shouldn't you be used to this since you smoke." Hikari said.

"Che, this is different from the smokes of cigarettes, stupid woman." Gokudera glared.

"Whatever"

"Che"

"Shut up, octopus head"

"Now where did you guys come up with that name?"

"Your hair, genius" Hikari glared back. She didn't want to be called stupid especially by Gokudera since their clan was known for their sheer intelligence. "It gave you away."

Gokudera's eye twitch and was about to strangle her but Tsuna stopped it making him obey of course though part of him still wanted to maul her.

"WHAT THE-" Naruto said.

All heads turned towards the blonde.

"What?"

Naruto was gawking at the place where he was burning the suit. It was all foggy because of the smoke.

Once it cleared they also stared at the scene with their jaws dropped (except Saber was looking at it with interest, Ren was giggling and Reborn wrote some notes.).

The spandex suit was still there and clean and like burn-free and in one piece.

"Aw man...It's fire proof!" Naruto stated the obvious.

"Rather than fighting and showing his youth, Gai –sensei knows how to sew fire-proof spandex-suits." Ren said. "Cool"

Everybody pacepalmed while Ryohei rejoiced.

"No way in hell am I wearing this, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled scratching his head vigorously. "I'll just keep it in a place away from society."

"All this just because of a spandex suit." Reborn said.

"Looks like I have new blackmail letters." Reborn said darkly.

"You're uncle is creeping me out." Hikari said.

Ren smiled. "He still hasn't change."

"BECAUSE OF THIS EXTREMELY WONDERFUL MOMENT I SHALL TRAIN TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted as he ran out of the yard and did his usual training.

Saber rubbed his forehead. "Well enough of this idiotic blonde's useless items what did you get?"

Hikari took out a beautiful white kunai. "I got it from mom. It's the kunai I've always wanted and she also brought me some beautiful hairpins and homemade cookies." She smiled cheekily.

"And don't forget this" Ren said waving a doll. "Your brother sent you a cute doll."

"You must have such a caring brother." Tsuna smiled.

"Judging by how the doll was made. I can say this is handmade." Yamamoto checked it out.

"Che, stupid doll"

Hikari's eyes widened. "Wait, HOMEMADE!" Hikari took the doll away from Ren and threw it.

"EVERYBODY DUCK!" She yelled.

They did as they were told and when the doll reached the high sky, it exploded with a blue and pink explosion.

"For once, I agree with Gokudera. Damn Kain and his dolls." Hikari grumbled.

"What just happened?" Tsuna asked.

"You, my friend have witnessed how much my brother is good at making explosives and uses me as a demonstration." Hikari said.

"EHH?" The three teens said.

"It's true, one time he tried it on Ren-chan here." Hikari said and Ren nodded.

Yamamoto, Gokudera, Reborn gritted their teeth.

"But I'm happy to say that he was put into the hospital for three weeks because Ren did something to him." Saber continued.

"Good times, good times" Hikari sighed.

"Scary..." Tsuna whimpered.

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at Ren wondering what more she can do.

"What did you get Saber-san?" Tsuna asked.

"I got some cool ores I could use to upgrade my daggers and I got this cool lucky charm from our teammate." Saber said. "Not to mention a letter saying that the girls in the academy are on a rampage with me gone." Saber shuddered.

They all looked at Ren. "I just got some war tactics books form Otou-sama." She answered.

"What about that one?" Yamamoto asked.

"This one, hm... I'm still thinking." Ren said as she threw it to Hikari.

Hikari caught it and snickered. "Your father just never gives up, does he?"

"What's so different from that book?" Naruto asked.

"Unlike the other books, this is different. The others are all about war tactics, weaponry and cook books while this books is called: "Another chance at love". Hikari said. "This is a romance novel."

"And romance novels are not for me." Ren continued.

"What are you going to do with it?" Saber asked.

"I guess, I'll put it with the others romance novels that Otou-sama bought for me that I didn't read." Ren said.

"You're family must really care about you." Yamamoto laughed.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Actually, I'm an orphan."

Saber raised his hand. "Me too"

"Sorry" Yamamoto said feeling guilty.

Naruto patted the taller teen's shoulder. "It's all right Most ninjas get orphaned because their parents well...get killed during a mission." Naruto whispered.

"I see..."

"It sounds tough."

"Did yours get killed, Saber-san?" Tsuna asked.

Sabe glared at him then looked to the side. "They died when bandits attacked our hometown."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't need your sympathy." Saber then left.

"Oy, don't act like that towards Juudaime." Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera-kun" Ren called out. Gokudera looked at her. Ren shook her head.

"How about you?"

"I haven't met them. As far as I remember, I was all alone from the start." Naruto said.

"..."

"It's all right! I have friends that I see as my family." Naruto smiled.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

"I'll go make lunch." Hikari said.

"I'm going to talk to Saber." Ren said as she went outside.

Naruto noticed that Tsuna was going to go with Ren.

Naruto stopped Tsuna.

"It's okay, Ren can do it."

"But I feel like it's my fault." Tsuna said depressed.

"It's all right. Ren and Saber are best friends. I'm sure she can do it." Naruto smiled.

"Let's go and play some video games." Naruto said.

They all looked at his collection of video games and nodded slowly.

-With Ren and Saber-

Ren went to the park and looked around the trees. She looked at one tree that looked older than the rest of the trees.

She walked on it and saw the blonde staring at the sky. She took a seat beside him. "You like the sky?"

"..." Saber looked at it once more. "He must hate me."

"Who?" Ren looked at him. "You mean Tsuna?"

"No, he doesn't hate you. It's actually the opposite. He thinks you hate him." Ren said.

"I just don't like hearing those things. It brings back what happened that day." Saber sighed.

Ren patted his shoulder. "I'm here for you. Remember the promise we made. The three of us made a promise."

"Yeah I remember." Saber said.

"Can we just look at the sky for a few minutes like we did before with Jun."Saber asked.

He looked at the sky.

"Sure" Ren smiled. They looked up at the sky for a few minutes.

"I guess we better get going now. You still have to make up with Tsuna." Ren said.

Saber nodded and jumped off the tree.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Ren yelled as she jumped off the tree trailing the blonde.

The two raced with smiles on their face.

When they arrived at their house they saw one Naruto in front of Yamamoto glaring at him.

Yamamoto was feeling awkward with the blonde looking at him intently. He was taking too much of his personal space.

Hikari was probably still at the kitchen.

They suddenly felt a depressing aura. They looked at the source of the sad aura and saw the remaining two sulking.

Tsuna and Gokudera were facing the wall kneeling. Tsuna was whimpering and Gokudera was mumbling words like. "I'm sorry I failed you, Juudaime." Again and again.

Reborn was...well...looking at the sulking boys with amusement.

"You could really feel the awkwardness and the sulkish feeling of the room." Ren whispered.

Saber's eye twitched. "He's having fun by seeing them sulk at the corner."

Ren smiled a bit but this smiled seemed out of nervousness. "That's uncle for you."

Reborn looked at the two ninjas. "I see the two of you have returned."

"What's their problem?" Ren asked.

"The two sulking boys there lost the game several times to Naruto and Yamamoto." Reborn said as he took out his planner. "I better train Dame-Tsuna about video games too. If he loses then electric volts sent to his body."

'How cruel...' Saber thought.

"It's needed." Reborn said to Saber.

Saber's eye twitched again.

"And those two?" Ren asked.

"Yamamoto beat Naruto's highest score and then the he claimed another rematch several times with Yamamoto winning."

"And what game is it?" Saber asked.

"Baseball"

"Figures"

Yamamoto looked at where the kid was looking at and accidentally pushed Naruto out of the way. This made Naruto fall back and when he stood up he had imaginary shurikens rotating around his head.

"Look guys, flying shurikens around my head." Naruto said a little woozly.

"You're back." Yamamoto said.

The two boys at the corner stood up and looked at their friends.

"Ren-chan~~~" Gokudera said.

"Saber-san" Tsuna said.

Tsuna walked towards Saber and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry about that time." Tsuna said.

Saber looked at him blankly but a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Well, I'm also sorry for leaving." Saber said.

Tsuna too smiled. "So, friends?"

Saber shook his hand. "Friends"

"Glad that's over." Yamamoto said.

Hikari came out of the room wearing a blue apron. "Dinner's ready!"

Naruto who was still dizzy snapped out of it. He stood up and then had a happy face.

"WOOHOO!" He shouted.

"Just because he heard the word dinner is ready he became normal again." Tsuna said in disbelief.

"Juudaime, I think he didn't became normal, it looks more like he became something else." Gokudera said.

Tsuna nodded.

"Well let's go and eat now." Saber said putting his hands in his pocket pants.

"Come join us for dinner." Ren said.

They nodded and enjoyed their dinner.

They had an extremely great day.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. A boy's ball can lead to many things

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND KHR!

SORRY FOR BEINGMISSING FOR SO LONG!

I WAS BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF!

'How did I get myself into this?' Tsuna asked himself for what was like the hundredth time this Saturday morning.

You see, Tsuna right now is in a very tight position and by tight I mean he really is in a tight position because he is tied to a rope, courtesy of Naruto and Saber.

Naruto was pulling the spiky haired boy while Saber was walking behind them.

All Tsuna could remember was that just a while ago he was walking and talking with his best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera and suddenly a rope appeared out of nowhere and it tied around him. He was then dragged away by none other than the two blonde boys.

Turns out that they were going to prank the perverted doctor again and for some unknown reasons the head prefect, Hibari found them carrying paint and brushes thought that they were going to vandalize the streets so he only thought of one thing to do and of course it's to bite them to death.

The two boys took notice of this and fled away leaving their paint and brushes.

Tsuna turned to look at Naruto. "Why did you even tie me up?"

"I told you that we wee bored and wanted someone to hang around with." Naruto said.

"And we got caught by Hibari." Saber continued.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO INVOLVE ME?" Tsuna shouted. "Hibari's probably going to think I'm part of this mess and bite me to death too."

"Probably" Saber shrugged.

'He doesn't even care?' Tsuna thought.

He tried to wriggle out of it but the rope was too tight and he sighed once more.

Naruto stopped in his tracks. "Hey Tsuna, why are you so afraid of Hibari if you're the boss of the family? Aren't you supposed to be stronger than him?"

"I am but he has a dark aura that scares me." Tsuna said.

"True"

"Please untie this rope." Tsuna said trying to wriggle out of the rope.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto cut the rope.

Tsuna stood up and check his wrists. "At last"

Tsuna then turned to Saber and Naruto. "Why didn't you ask the girls?"

"Hikari was going to go shopping and when Ren heard the word "shopping" she freaked and disappeared." Saber said as he remembered it clearly.

The chibi forms Hikari and Ren appeared on top of them showing the whole situation.

"Ren-chan...disappeared?" Tsuna asked.

"Yeah, she hates shopping." Saber said.

"Well hate is such a strong word, try saying dislike." Naruto said.

Saber looked at him like he was crazy. "Last time, they tried to make her go shopping, they had to tie her to a chain and sealed her abilities since she was already clawing the ground. And she almost destroyed a mall."

"Oh, then hate is the right word to describe it." Naruto said.

Tsuna's jaw dropped.

Tsuna couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ren looks like she's just a nice girl but he should be already used to this since his life has always been wacked.

Naruto and Saber looked at Tsuna with smiles. "So here we are!"

"We're bored so let's do something fun!" Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Tsuna gulped. "What kind of fun?" Tsuna asked.

"Uh..."

'He still hasn't thought of it yet.' Saber thought.

Saber sighed and ran his hand through his blonde hair. "How about the arcade?"

Tsuna smiled. "That sounds nice."

Naruto then did the good guy pose. "The arcade of course!"

"Good of you to agree to my idea." Saber nodded.

Naruto glared at him. "I said it first! It was my idea."

"What do you mean your idea? I said it first." Saber glared back.

"Nuh-uh! I said it first!" Naruto shouted.

Their heads are already head to head and their eyes were glaring at each other.

"Weren't you listening to what I just said?" Saber said.

"All I heard you say was that you were stating that it was good for me to agree on your idea even thought it was MINE!" Naruto shouted.

'He didn't listen.' Saber thought.

Behind them, Tsuna was looking back and forth between the two blondes everytime they talk.

'At this rate we won't be able to go to the arcade.' Tsuna thought.

"No, I said it first." Saber said.

"Since when?"

"Since the day you were born."

Naruto blinked. "How can you say that when we're the same age? You should still be a baby back then and we don't even know each other back then."

Saber facepalmed. "I was being sarcastic." He said.

"Well Mr. Sarcastic you were still a baby back then, dufus." Naruto said back feeling he won the match.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT SARCASTIC MEANS?" Saber shouted.

"No" Naruto said still feeling triumphant.

"I was kidding that time you idiot!" Saber said.

Saber can't take this anymore and was about to pummel the fox like blonde but Tsuna had to but in.

Tsuna went between the two blondes and pushed them away yelling. "If you guys keep arguing like this we won't be able to go to the arcade!"

The blondes blinked. "Right..."

"Let's just go and forget this argument." Saber said rubbing his forehead. 'If this even continued I might just need a new brain.'

"Fine" Naruto agreed. "But I won this argument."

Oh Naruto why oh why did you have to say it?

"No I won." Saber said.

"No me"

"No me!"

Tsuna sighed. "All the way to the arcade"

The three passed by a crying boy that looked no older than a four year old.

Of course they couldn't just leave him behind so they asked the boy what was wrong.

"M-my ball's stuck up that tree and I can't get it." The boy said in between cries.

"Don't worry I'll get it." Saber said and was about to climb the tree but Naruto pinned him to the ground.

"No I'll get it. If I get the ball I won the argument." Naruto said.

'This idiotic blonde...' Saber thought. "This is no time for an argument. I'm trying to help the boy!"

"And so am I." Naruto said.

They kept arguing and the boy kept crying while Tsuna was gawking at the two blondes.

"What are you going to do, Dame-Tsuna? Are you just going to stand there and watch the two blondes kill themselves or help the boy?" A childish voice said from behind him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

Reborn was disguised as a kindergartener complete with the blue uniform and the yellow hat.

"Return the ball with your dying will." Reborn said before shooting the spiked haired teen with the dying will bullet.

Then Tsuna fell down to the ground and stood up again ripping the clothes off and on his hair was a small flame and then he yelled. "REBORN! I WILL RETURN THE BALL BAKC WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Tsuna then climbed the tall tree with lightning speed and grabbed hold of the ball then jumped down the tree.

When he touched the ground a weak earthquake happened from the contact between the height of his fall and the ground bit it still made them wobble a bit.

Tsuna then looked at the boy and gave the ball back to him. Just as he was giving it back to him the small flame on his head disappeared and his eyes became normal again.

He earned a smiling face from the small boy and a thanks.

The boy left carrying the ball back with him and the two ninjas still fought.

Reborn kicked the two ninjas. "Oy, the ball has been returned."

Naruto and Saber looked at Reborn then glared at each other. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!" They yelled in unison.

"ME?" They yelled in unison again.

"Yes you two." Reborn said.

"Us?" They asked in unison again.

The two looked at each other before slapping each other.

Saber stood up. "I could have helped him instead but you had to stop me."

Naruto stood up. "So? I could have helped the kid faster than you can."

"But you can't prove it anymore since the kid left." Reborn smirked.

Naruto and Saber glared at each other for the last time before looking at the opposite ways.

"I guess so but Tsuna you were really cool. You climbed up that tree at a ninja's speed. You've got to teach me how you did it without any chakra!" Naruto yelled.

Tsuna looked down embarrassed. "It's nothing. Reborn shot me that's all."

Naruto looked the baby. "So when you shoot someone with that kind of bullet they turn into what Tsuna turned into right?"

"Yes"

"Cool! Shoot me with the bullet!" Naruto said getting ready.

"And you'll end up half-naked like Tsuna." Saber added.

Naruto's body stiffened. "On second thought, never mind."

Reborn threw clothes at Tsuna.

"Change"

"Y-yeah" Tsuna said.

"It has got to suck ripping some of your clothes out. How do you even pay for all those clothes?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Reborn smirked.

"Maybe I don't really want to know." Naruto said dryly.

-After some time-

Tsuna had finished changing his clothes and they continued their way to the arcade.

But they then heard people shouting. They looked at their left and saw the playground but their attention was with the same boy they saw a while ago and he was being kicked and teased by some mean looking teens.

"What 's wrong kid, haven't you learned enough that this is our territory unless you want us to throw that ball of yours away again?" The boy that looked like the leader taunted.

"Please stop, this is a gift from my grandfather before he died." The boy cried curling into a ball.

"A gift eh? How about this, you give us the ball and we'll leave you alone." The delinquent said.

"No"

"I wasn't asking kid." He started as he kicked the kid. "I was demanding."

The little boy continued to cry as the bullies laughed.

"Those bastards" Saber said.

"JUUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto called out.

Tsuna looked at his friends.

"Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto"

Gokudera looked really happy. "It's a good thing you're safe." Then he glared at the ninjas. "How dare you kidnap Juudaime." He said as he looked really pissed off.

"We were bored." Saber shrugged off. "But that's not the problem right now."

"You kidnapped Juudaime and just brush us off?" Gokudera shouted but was stopped by Yamamoto.

"Ma, ma calm down Gokudera. Let's hear what they have to say." Yamamoto laughed.

"Look at them." Tsuna said looking to his left and to the playground.

Seeing this Gokudera and Yamamoto looked angry.

"Those idiots don't know what they got into." Gokudera said taking out some of his dynamites.

They all jumped on the fence except for Tsuna who couldn't and just climbed over it.

"Oy you bastards pick someone your own size!" Gokudera shouted.

The delinquents looked at the six teens.

"Well what do we have here? Heroes eh?" One of the bullies laughed.

"That nice guy that helped me!" The little boy said. "Please stay out of here, he's dangerous."

The leader looked at Tsuna and snickered. "You helped this good for nothing brat?"

"You've got to be kidding me!" The delinquents all laughed.

"Don't insult Juudaime!" Gokudera ordered.

"What are you going to do? Look at us we're fifteen here while you guys are just six and a baby with you. HA HA HA!" The leader laughed.

Gokudera was about to punch him but a shoe first made contact with his face

"Pick someone your own size." Hikari said walking next to the kid.

"What the-" The leader said but after he recovered he checked out Hikari and smirked.

"Hey pretty lady, it's better for you to stay out of it but I forgive you for what you did but you can make it up to us by hanging with me and my friends." He said lustfully.

Hikari smiled and looked at him dead in the eye. "Hell no"

With that said she went beside Naruto.

Tsuna, Naruto and Saber and the boys were angry at the leader but mostly Tsuna for disrespecting a girl like that.

"What a perv." Naruto said glaring at them.

The boys were also mad but the leader smirked that stupid smirk of his.

"I won't take no for an answer. I'll guess I'll just have to get you myself." He wiped some blood of the edge of his mouth then ran towards them with his boys behind him.

Hikari smirked as some nets came hurdling towards them

The delinquents yelled as they got trapped in the fish nets.

The mafiosos and ninjas blinked except for Reborn and Hikari.

"I think we need an explanation." Naruto said pointing to the nets.

"Well to make it easier." Ren said walking towards them twirling a kunai with her pointing finger. "I set up a trap before Hikari appeared."

"Ren-chan!" Naruto and Gokudera shouted.

Naruto's and Saber's eyes widened.

Naruto laughed. "What happened to your hair? I thought you said you didn't want anybody changing it?"

Ren turned red and huffed. Her hair was braided into chignons on the side of her head with her ribbon tied on it and the bell on her neck as a necklace along with the other one. There were also some strands of hair on the side of her head twirled.

Hikari smiled and put her arm around Ren's shoulder. "I tied her up on a tree and did it." She grinned.

"Don't forget you had to first punched me to put me asleep." Ren added glaring at her.

"Yeah..." Hikari grinned.

The boys laughed and Reborn smiled.

The kid went to his ball and took it and went to the teens.

He smiled at them. "THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" He said bowing.

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "No, not at all. You should actually thank the girls, they trapped them."

Hikari smiled at Tsuna then at the boy. "No we all did it together. The boys stood up for you."

The boy continued to smile. "Thank you again! By the way, I'm Kotaro!"

Naruto ruffled Kotaro's head. "Nice to meet you Kotaro. I'm Naruto, believe it!"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" 

"Jyuunsei Saber"

"Yamamoto Takeshi"

"Gokudera Hayato"

"Rezu Hikari"

"Hoshiga Ren"

"Oh and that's Reborn Tsuna's tutor." Naruto said.

Kotaro then said good-bye and left them.

After having a good laugh their aura then changed as they faced the trapped delinquents and trust me it wasn't a nice one.

"Now what should we do with them?" Naruto asked crackling his knuckles.

The delinquents gulped.

"I'll happily blow them into ashes." Gokudera said menacingly.

The delinquents shook their heads vigorously.

"Wait!" Ren said. "We have a better idea." She and Reborn said in unison.

After that, let's say the delinquents found themselves hanged on the tallest building in Namimori in nothing but their boxers with paintings of some sort on their faces courtesy of Naruto's artistic skills yelling and shouting while the teens went to Tsuna's house to eat and drink some tea with their yells music to their ears.

Please review!


	11. Special day out part 1

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!

I DO NOT OWN KHR AND NARUTO

I JUST CAME BACK FRO MA TRIP AND I DECIDED TO DO THIS!

Ren stared at Tsuna as his mouth was left open as he gawked at the two blondes who were fighting with each other.

"I GET TO SIT ON THE IT!" Naruto yelled pulling some blonde locks of Saber.

"NO I GET TO SIT ON IT!" Saber yelled back pulling the tanned cheek of Naruto.

Tsuna gulped and looked Yamamoto who was pulling the furious Gokudera back then he glanced at Hikari who was rubbing her temples.

'Why me?' He asked himself.

"We are about to stop in a station so please get ready." Reborn said at the driver's seat.

How did Reborn get to drive and how did our favourite people get here? Well here's the story. Reborn magically pulls out tickets to a watermelon farm to celebrate their school's one week of holiday because the school's laboratory had exploded causing a major problem to the school and to add the problem there has also been news about a harmful gas going through the school from the explosion of the laboratory.

Many students have been saying that this is the cause of ghosts around the school and hearing this news the ghost hunting club immediately ran to the laboratory and started to do experiments and rituals in it. Although they got beaten up and were sent to the hospital by none other than Hibari since he was almost postponed from patrolling the school from the weird green-like gas the ghost hunting club were spreading. They said it was for luring the ghosts out of their hiding places but Hibari says it was disturbing the school so they got beaten up and were almost turned into ghosts from the damage they received.

But we all knew better. Naruto and Saber made some weird explosion and immediately hid themselves when it exploded and the harmful substance wasn't really harmful. It was just stinky. Naruto acted like it was harmful by doing some stupid act and he fainted to convince them it was harmful so the school head had no other choice but to control the problem. The real thing is Reborn told Naruto and Saber to do it so they'd have a vacation.

Currently, the gang consisted of Tsuna, Reborn, Gokudera(who felt like he won a prize when he was invited), Yamamoto, Naruto, Saber, Hikari and Ren. Hibari was invited but he tore the ticket and went away.

Inside the bus, the covering inside was pearl white but with streaks of green and yellow and a metal shelf was above the seats where their bags were put in and the seats were covered in soft grey silk. It was hard to compliment the bus because of the ruckus that the two blondes were making.

"We're now stopping for a while." Reborn said taking off the bus driver suit and into his normal suit.

"Well that was fun!" Yamamoto laughed.

"I wouldn't say it like that." Tsuna said.

"Well since we're already here, how about we go buy some snacks?" Hiakri asked.

"That sounds good." Tsuna agreed and so did the others.

"Wait" Naruto said. "How did Reborn even get to drive?"

Gokudera started to strangle Naruto. "Don't you remember that it's you and that blonde bastard's fault!" He yelled. "Because of the noise you were making the driver got pissed off and left!"

Saber butted in and yelled at him. "Let's not forget you threatened to blow up the bus if we don't shut up and that your lit bombs were thrown outside the bus window resulting to explosions by the pedestrian streets a while ago!" He shouted. "The bus driver also ran away from fear!"

"Why you!" Gokudera glared daggers at them.

"Ma, ma calm down, you guys." Yamamoto laughed.

'It's going to even get noisier now.' Tsuna cried.

A hand touched Tsuna to get his attention and he turned around to see Hikari smiling at him.

"It's going to be alright. So let's enjoy it." She smiled.

Tsuna blushed and nodded meekly.

Ren walked up to them. "Uncle says it's time to go now."

Gokudera immediately stopped. "Hai~~~ Ren-chan!" He smiled.

Naruto and Saber twitched. 'So that's all it took?'

They looked at each other and glared daggers at each other.

Hikari giggled. "Come now children." She said to the two blondes.

"HEY!"

The trip continued and they were enjoying the silence which was really odd.

Tsuna was sitting next to Hikari and Naruto and Saber were seated next to each other.

They were fighting over the seat in the front row where the snack is.

Ren is seated in the middle of Gokudera and Yamamoto because Reborn thinks it might help Gokudera sustain his anger for not being able to sit next the Juudaime.

Ren was sleeping right now and her head is rested on Yamamoto's shoulder much to Gokudera's dismay.

'The baseball idiot is getting on my nerves...' Gokudera thought as the happy Yamamoto continued to grin while sometimes adjusting his shoulder to make Ren comfortable.

'Damn it! If I make some noise I might wake Ren-chan up!' Gokudera cursed.

Yamamoto sometime glances at Ren's adorable sleeping face and blushes.

Supposedly they were going to enjoy the silence but then again I have plans for this. Kikikiki...

Saber looked to his right as Naruto kept tugging his sleeve. "What?" He asked sharply at him.

"I need to go" Naruto said shivering.

"Go where?" Saber asked.

"Go as in go!"

Saber's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. "I swear if you ever do it so help me I-"

"I need to go now!"

"Shhh!"

"But I really need to!"

"If you piss right now you will die a very slow but embarrassing death"

Tears were now flowing down his eyes. "I really really really need to go NOW!"

Tsuna noticed the two. "What's wrong?"

"Naruto need to go." Saber said furiously.

Tsuna looked at Naruto. Naruto shakily nodded his head. "I can't hold on anymore!"

Naruto stood up and started doing strange moves or dances and shook his hips here and there.

"FINE!"

Naruto sighed happily as he zipped his pants and walked out of the restroom. He was met by Saber looking at his wrist watch.

"Are you satisfied now?" Saber asked walking towards the bus.

"Yeah" Naruto ran after him.

"Good, there better be no more annoyance." Saber said.

Everybody in the bus sighed in relief when they saw Naruto and Saber enter the bus. Ren was still busy sleeping so didn't know anything about what Naruto did.

Hikari was humming a tune with Tsuna listening to it. He was smiling softly from the calm music he was hearing but after ten minutes of their peaceful travelling Naruto interrupted...Again!

"I NEED TO GO AGAIN!" Naruto yelled jumping up and down the bus.

"Why me? Why do I have to get stuck with this idiot?" Saber said rubbing his forehead.

"I NEED TO GO! I NEED TO GO! I NEED TO GO!"

"FINE!"

Gokudera was about to pummel the tanned blonde and so was Yamamoto because they were disturbing Ren's sleep and for also being annoying.

When Naruto and Saber left again Reborn came to them.

He coughed and said. "Well because of this disturbance nobody is allowed to give Naruto any beverages in this trip, understand?"

Everybody nodded.

Just on time, their two friends entered the bus and sat down and they continued their way.

Saber was glaring at Naruto with an evil aura saying "Don't ever do it again or else you are going to die a very slow but painful death" like that kind of thing so Naruto thought of a solution for this and finally thought of one.

"Tsuna, do you still have that empty plastic bottle of water?" Naruto whispered.

"Yeah" Tsuna said rummaging through his stuffs and finally getting the transparent plastic bottle of water.

"Perfect , now give me that." Naruto said.

Hikari raised a brow. "What are you planning with that?"

Naruto laughed like an evil scientist. "I'm a genius. Since we're having problems about my bladder, how about I use this bottle to con-" Naruto got cut off by Hikari hand bag.

"You idiot!" She said with her flushed face.

"But it's a great idea!"

"No it is not!" Saber yelled. "You're trying to taint Hikari and Ren's innocence."

When Saber already mentioned Hikari and Ren's innocence Tsuna, Reborn for his goddaughter's sake, Gokudera and surprisingly Yamamoto immediately glared at Naruto.

"Or maybe not" Naruto shrunk back to his seat.

"HELL NO!" They yelled in unison.

How long till they get to the farm? Well it's supposed to be three hours but at this rate it's going to be longer than expected.

PLEASE REVIEW!

SORRY FOR TAKING LONG.

I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE TRIP I JUST HAD AND EXAMS ARE FINALLY DONE.

ALL I NEED NOW IS TO FIND MY GRADES... HA HA HA!


	12. Secrets Hidden part 1

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR KHR!

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND I DECIDED THAT THE SPECIAL HOLIDAY WILL JUST BE CONTINUED IN LATER CHAPTERS SINCE THEY DON'T EVEN AFFECT THE STORYLINE.

'Where am I?'

"Wake up, no-good Tsuna."

The tenth Vongola boss tried to open his eyes but found it difficult to do so. For some odd reason, when he tried to open it, it would just result in having more difficulty to open his eyes.

For what seemed like forever Tsuna opened his eyes to only to find it hard to breathe too.

'What happened?' Tsuna screamed inside his head. 'I can't breathe! OXYGEN!"

That's when he realized that he was in the tub, filled with water.

He waved his hands and then held his neck for air and of course, it didn't help AT ALL. So Tsuna wasted his energy by doing said action.

His face turned from flesh to blue.

He couldn't breathe!

'I'm going to die!'

_He felt so breathless, so useless, so-_

_Dumb_

'_Oh yeah, I'm in a bathtub.'_

He felt so embarrassed… Tsuna realized something and gave up doing the flapping chicken thingy (the waving and just stood up.

He felt so embarrassed. 'Argh!'

'Why couldn't I have thought that earlier?' He thought miserably.

"That's because you're still no-good"

A sudden cold wind touched his skin and made him shiver.

It looks like he was in the tub with his pajamas on.

"You are still no good Tsuna. You should have thought of this earlier." Reborn said appearing before Tsuna wearing a flying fish outfit.

Tsuna face fault.

'Reborn's outfit keeps getting weirder and weirder everyday.' Tsuna thought.

"What was that for?" Tsuna yelled.

Reborn looked at him innocently. "It's another super secret Vongola waking-up method."

Tsuna didn't let himself be affected by the look. "Since when was that established?"

"Now" Reborn said before taking out his planner.

He wrote the new "wake-up" method down on the category "Secret Vongola waking methods".

Tsuna facefault AGAIN.

What he didn't expect was Reborn kicking his face making Tsuna whimper.

"Ouch…"

"Hurry up, Mama is waiting downstairs. Breakfast is ready." Reborn said walking out of the bathroom.

Tsuna nodded and was about to leave the room but he slipped and fell.

THUD!

"Ow…"

Tsuna could feel the baby's smirk and he just rubbed his head. He could just feel him saying, "You still have a long way to go."

"Darn it…"

-Downstairs-

Surprisingly, Tsuna made it downstairs, unscratched from all of the things that happened.

"Good morning Tsu-kun." Nana greeted her only son while serving Reborn some coffee.

"Good morning" He greeted back. He then noticed the baby hitman and glared at him.

Reborn just smirked.

"You know, I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." His mother said serving a sunny side-up to his plate. "Good thing Reborn-san here volunteered to wake you up. " She smiled.

"Yeah, a wake-up call I'll never forget." He muttered.

"Glad that it will be forever remembered." Reborn said,.

"Gyaha! Lambo's going to eat a lot today." The cow-kid laughed. "Today will finally be the day I defeat Reborn!"

'As if that's going to happen' Tsuna thought rubbing his temples. 'Reborn's probably going to just counter any attack Lambo's going to give him. His attacks don't even reach him anyway.'

Tsuna sighed and continued eating with his usual "guests".

Fuuta, Bianchi, I-pin, Lambo were here with him eating breakfast as usual. Don't get him wrong but instead of them being guests to the Sawada household they became like family to him.

"Gyaha! Reborn tripped me!" Lambo cried as he slipped and his butt landed on the hard floor but not because of Reborn but because of slipping on a banana peel courtesy of well… Reborn so technically it's still his fault.

"Idiotic cow" Reborn muttered.

Scratch that, he has one crazy "family".

"Tsu-kun" His mother called out.

"Yes?"

"Take a look at today's newspaper's headlines." She said.

Tsuna drank his orange juice and read the newspaper before him.

"THREE CHILDREN MISSING IN NAMIMORI."

"Eh? Mom if you are worried about me, I can handle myself you know." Tsuna said.

"I know you can handle yourself but I am worried about Lambo and I-pin. All in all seven children are already missing and the police say that they got kidnapped by the same person."

"What makes them say that?" Reborn asked getting interested with the topic.

Tsuna's mom looked up and put her hand on the side of her face. "That's because the police said that when they always got to the scene of the crime they always found a strange kind of stone."

"Really? Maybe that's some kind of sign that the kidnapper uses to show he was the one who did it." Tsuna said.

"Maybe…" Tsuna's mom trailed off.

'Or maybe it's something else. This is just strange.' Reborn thought.

Reborn decided he will think of this later and shot Tsuna but he missed it not by accident.

"HIII!" Tsuna yelled. "What was that for?"

"Quiet" Reborn ordered. "You should hurry up already. News like this makes a certain head prefect really mad. He might just beat you up."

Tsuna's eyes widened. 'That's right, news like this makes Hibari-san really pissed off, if someone dares to disturb the peace in Namimori all of Hibari's wrath will break loose.'

"But he'll rather investigate the crime instead of attending classes, right?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes"

Tsuna sighed in relief.

"But you never know, he usually guards the school gate and shows no mercy to those who are late."

Tsuna grimaced. Aw man…

"I gotta go now!" Tsuna said running out of the house like his life depended on it.

Yes, yes his life depended on it.

Reborn walked to the doorstep and smirked but this smirk disappeared from his face as he thought of what Tsuna's mother said.

"Reborn-san" Tsuna's mom called him.

Reborn looked at her.

"Please take care of them." She said smiling softly but worry was evident in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I am the greatest hitman tutor. I can handle them." He said before following the mafia boss.

-At Namimori middle school-

Tsuna was at the gate of Namimori school, panting.

He made it safely.

He ran like hell and was tired to the EXTRE- wait that doesn't sound right, that's Ryohei's. He was just really tired.

'Darn it, Reborn was right. Hibari is here guarding the gate and emitting a dark aura.' Tsuna thought staring at the head prefect sending glares at every student passing the gate.

'He's really pissed off.' Tsuna thought.

"JUDAIME!" Gokudera yelled running up to his boss.

"Gokudera-kun"

"Yo, Tsuna!" The ever oblivious baseball star greeted him.

"Yamamoto"

"Oi! Baseball-idiot, why must you always follow me around?" Gokudera shouted at Yamamoto who just laughed it off.

"Tsuna-kun!" Hikari then ran towards them along with Ren who was rubbing her eyes softly.

"Good morning" Tsuna said.

"Good morning, Ren-chan!" Yamamoto greeted.

Ren rubbed her eyes and looked at the tall boy. "Good morning"

She looked at the bomber and smiled. "Good morning, Gokudera-kun."

He looked to the side. "Morning"

"Where's Uzumaki-san?" Tsuna asked.

"Right here!" Naruto said.

"HIII!" Tsuna shrieked.

"Are you alright?" Saber asked.

"Y-y-yeah" Tsuna replied.

"WHY YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO THE TENTH!" Gokudera yelled at the blonde strangling him.

"Gokudera-kun calm down!" Tsuna said to him.

"Yeah, Uzumaki's face is turning blue!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Fine" Gokudera said and let go of the blonde. "You better be grateful to the tenth."

'Stupid idiot…' Saber thought wanting to struggle the blonde.

Naruto stood up and dusted off imaginary dusts off of his pants. "*cough*bastard*cough*" He said.

Gokudera's eye twitched. "What did you just say?" He said menacingly.

Naruto turned around with his arms behind his head. "Nothing at all~" Naruto said sweetly.

Gokudera felt sick.

"HA! HA! HA! I, UZUMAKI NARUTO AM THE GREATEST!" The blonde started yelling and dancing around like total maniac.

Gokudera then started to mumble things about him wanting to finish Naruto once and for all with his trusty dynamites but stopped and smirked.

'The bastard's in for it now.' He thought.

Naruto noticed Gokudera's sudden change. "What's wrong?"

Gokudera only smirked.

Naruto looked around and saw every student who were around the school grounds a while ago, gone except for his friends.

He saw Tsuna looking scared but it was for him.

Yamamoto looking worried.

Ren-chan sighed while rubbing her temples.

Saber slapping his forehead.

Hikari-chan folding her hand over chest shooking her head.

'This can't be good.' Naruto gulped as he felt a tremendous dark aura behind him. It was so big he felt like it could engulf him once and for all.

"This aura can only come from one person." He whispered.

"For disturbing the peace in Namimori, I will bite you to death." Hibari said each word with venom.

This made Naruto laugh nervously and turn around. "Hey Hibari, nice weather we're having, right?"

Everyone fell down except for Ren, Saber and a very angry Hibari.

"Kamikorosu" Hibari said walking towards Naruto.

"Wait! Can't we talk about it?" Naruto said walking backwards raising his hands up. "I can't use any jutsus since we're outside and people might see me do it."

He glared at him with menacing eyes.

"I don't care." He said and dashed forward.

He took out his tonfas and aimed for his stomach.

"Baka" Saber muttered.

Ren looked at him then at Naruto and sighed in defeat.

She stepped forward.

"Hibari-san, I guess you have already heard of the kidnappings, right?" She asked with a blank expression.

Hibari stopped in his track while Naruto sighed in relief.

He looked at Ren. "Yes, I'm guarding the school. The kidnapper has guts to think and kidnap children in my territory.

"It's still going on." Tsuna whispered to himself. "Lambo and I-pin are only children too. I hope they'll be alright and Reborn still looks like a kid."

'Wait Reborn may look like a kid but he's still a hitman and he'd probably destroy the man forever and make him feel totally embarrassed in his entire life." Tsuna sweatdropped but quickly got a serious look. "But Lambo and I-pin are still young."

"So the news has already reached this far…" Hikari said.

"Yeah" Yamamoto agreed.

But Naruto and his bog mouth just had to say something and make the situation worse.

"Wait! If the missing people are just kids then why are you here, Hibari? Shouldn't you be guarding the elementary department instead of this department?" Naruto said pointing his finger at Hibari.

"And they said I was the one with no brains at all!" Naruto laughed.

"That's because you are one." Saber said at him.

Gokudera agreed.

Hikari nodded nervously. "Sorry, sometimes you just act too much."

Naruto looked disappointed. "Aw… come one! I'm not that idiotic"

"Yes you are." Gokudera said angrily. "The elementary department is closed for today because of the news."

"And parents are keeping their kids inside their houses." Yamamoto continued.

Naruto fell down flat on his face. "Aw… come on!" He stood up slowly nervously looked at Tsuna. "So…"

Tsuna nodded in regret and looked at Naruto as if he was going to die. "Y-you made fun of the head prefect and you have no logical reason for him not to bite you to death."

Naruto looked at the VERY pissed off Hibari and gulped.

"Kamikorosu"

"Wait! I have a reason!" Naruto said.

"That was all for fun! You know people say laughter is a cure, right? So I thought maybe I could lighten up your mood!"

"That's right!" Yamamoto smiled.

"See?" Naruto reasoned out.

"That doesn't count and it even pisses me off now." Hibari said menacingly.

"Ren-chan!" Naruto said at the silver haired girl.

"Sorry, I can't do anything now." She said.

"Aww…come one!"

"BAM!"

"ITAIII!" Naruto's shout was heard all over the whole Namimori Middle School making the students where could such a loud voice come from.

-After that eventful incident-

It was lunchtime and Naruto walked down the hallways with Saber beside him. Let's just say Naruto wasn't so lucky with the hit he got from the pissed off prefect and the perverted doctor didn't even want to look at him. This made Naruto really mad at the doctor so he planned ways to torture the perverted doctor…after he recovers that is.

He was smart enough postpone it until he heals and after the kidnappings has been solved.

Saber was trying hard to hide his smirk but failed and so he was smirking at the blonde nonstop. Naruto was holding his head because it had a big bump from Hibari's hit. It was such an amusing sight except for the blonde jinchuuriki.

"Wipe that SMIRK OFF OF YOUR FACE!" Naruto yelled at Saber.

"No can do" He only replied.

'Arghh!' Naruto groaned. He could even feel the demon fox inside him laugh at his embarrassing stunt.

'Damn stupid Fox' He grumbled.

-With Lambo and I-pin-

"GYAHA! Lambo's going to play at the park!" Lambo yelled.

Lambo was about to open the door until I-pin kicked him.

"NO! Lambo, mama told us not to go outside. It's dangerous!" The gyoza fist user said at the thunder guardian.

Lambo cried. "UWAAA! You are so mean! I want to go outside and play!"

"We can't!" I-pin shouted.

"But I want to!" Lambo said but slowly he smiled mischievously. "You'll never be able to stop me for I am the great Lambo!" He said with some mucus dripping down his nose.

"Lambo!"

Lambo suddenly dashed towards the door.

"Lambo! WAIT!" I-pin shouted but Lambo was already out.

I-pin stood at where she was for three minutes shocked at what Lambo did and panicking on what she should do.

'Lambo…It's dangerous outside.' I-pin shook her head vigorously. "I can't let him go out there alone. I must go out and follow him even if I disobey mama."

_After all he is my friend._

I-pin closed her eyes and ran outside to follow him. 'I better get Lambo back home before mama comes home shopping groceries.'

I-pin ran into the streets of Namimori and into the park.

"Where are you?" She asked to no one as she looked around the park looking for Lambo.

"GYAHA!"

"Lambo!" I-pin shouted and turned to the direction where the voice came from.

She saw Lambo sitting on the park bench with an unknown man, eating takoyaki.

She sweatdropped but looked at the mysterious man. The man looked no older than eighteen and he had green hair with some yellow streaks and she couldn't see the eyecolor because of his smile while his eyes were closed and he had long bangs so it covered his left eye and his skin was healthy white. He wore square glasses with very thin frames. They were so thin it was as if you weren't able to see it. He had on an orange t-shirt but it was hidden under his green jacket and he wore blue pants and sneakers. (Sorry I'm not good with these kinds of descriptions)

He was smiling softly at Lambo as he ate the takoyaki, but I-pin can't be so sure to trust a man you just met.

She ran towards them and looked at the man carefully.

"Hello, what are you doing here, little one? Are you a friend of this little kid over here?" He smiled. "I just saw him around the fountain running around it several times yelling "I want to eat!". So I just treated him to a Takoyaki."

"Would you like one too?" He asked and opened his eyes.

The man had sparkling dark blue eyes and just smiled at her.

He didn't seem that bad… but…

"I WANT MORE!" Lambo whined.

"Lambo! Be polite!" I-pin told the boy being the one with the most manners between the two.

She then turned to the man and bowed.

"I'm very sorry." She said.

But the man only laughed and kneeled down. "You guys are so funny! You two little boys are also so cute!"

I-pin blushed.

Her head was down.

Lambo laughed hysterically. "HE THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOY!"

I-pin only blushed redder.

The man looked confused. "Am I wrong? Oh I'm very sorry! I thought you were a boy!"

I-pin nodded shyly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll grow up into a pretty girl." He smiled softly.

Somehow he doesn't seem like a bad guy and I-pin smiled too.

He stood up and looked up in the sky before looking down at the children.

"By the way, my name is Akiyoshi, Kiyomizu Akiyoshi. What's yours?" He asked.

"My name is I-pin." I-pin bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you, I-pin-chan."

"GYAHA! I AM THE GREAT LAMBO! FEAR ME!" Lambo laughed with an "I-am-the-king-of-the-world" face.

The green haired man laughed thinking this was cute but at the same sweatdropped.

"Ne, how about I treat you to ice cream?" He asked the children.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I-pin jumped in joy.

"Yay! I want chocoloate, strawberry and vanilla with lots of chocolate syrup and sprinkles!" Lambo said.

There was saliva dripping down his mouth from the thought of the sweet delight.

"Sure" Akiyoshi smiled.

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**THAT WOULD BE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED.**


	13. Secrets Hidden part 2

I'M BACK! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!

I'BE BEEN REALLY BUSY AND PLEASE REVIEW. I NEED A LOT OF REVIEWS TO GET MOTIVATED!

I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN NOR DO I OWN NARUTO!

Whoever said taking care of children was a piece of cake was a total liar, and I am going to sue you for this.

This was what Akiyoshi was thinking while he was with children to but ice cream.

A piece of cake was delicious but this was sour with bitterness and a tad bit of salt.

To put it all together, this was hell.

First, Lambo gave him something which he thought was a pink candy but he was definitely wrong because after a good five seconds I-pin took the pink "candy' and threw it away leading it to explode in a pink mist.

His jaw was left hanging open.

Second, he tripped and fell because of all the crazy things Lambo kept getting out of his afro.

Honestly, how can one get those things from just a big afro.

I mean AN AFRO!

What was it like in there? Was there such a huge room?

Was there like a big canon in it? (close enough )

And those were just two of it and there were a lot more.

Akiyoshi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 'I'm going to get stressed if this even continues.'

But it was really fun anyway. He enjoyed it a lot even if it was crazy.

"The ice cream store is almost there! HURRY UP!" Lambo yelled.

"Yeah" He nodded.

I-pin looked at him worriedly but he just shook it off. "I'm fine, you go ahead, okay?"

I-pin hesitantly nodded and followed the other kid to the ice cream shop.

Truth be told, he was DEAD tired. He really needed water.

'You can do it. You can do it, you CAN DO it! Only a few more steps and a few more falls.' He thought with his eyes twitching as he looked at the items falling out of the kid's hair.

This was going to be one hell of a walk.

"Oh joy…" He said sarcastically.

-With our favorite gang-

"Jeez…This place is so quiet with the kids not around." Naruto said.

"Yeah… It feels like we're the only people here." Hikari muttered.

"Yeah" Ren nodded sadly.

Tsuna looked at his friends sighed. He was just not used to these kinds of attitude of theirs.

"Come on guys!" He said. "W-w-we can't just go on and act like this. Just remember, everything is going to be just fine." He stuttered.

Naruto looked at Tsuna and laughed.

"W-what's wrong?" Tsuna asked blushing.

"N-nothing! Ha! Ha! Ha! It's just that."

"It's just WHAT?" Gokudera asked clearly mad.

"It's just that, it's the first time I ever heard you say something like that. It's really…amusing." Naruto smirked. "That was something new you know."

Tsuna's face had a tinge of pink from what Naruto said but nonetheless he said, "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Naruto said.

Hikari rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "Tsuna-kun is right. I shouldn't sulk at this time right now but…I just can't stand the idea of children missing anymore." Hikari said with the last statement as a whisper.

'Hikari-chan…' Tsuna thought.

When he looked at her eyes he was what was sadness, regret….and knowing?

He shook his head. 'It must be my imagination.'

"How about we get ourselves something to eat." Yamamoto grinned trying to lighten up the mood.

Everybody looked at him while Naruto being him, the always hungry one, shouted, "Hell yeah! I am so starving!"

Gokudera whacked the poor blonde on the head. "YOU ARE SUCH AN EYESORE!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"AARGHH!"

Ren smiled softly at the two.

"Ne, Syuu-kun." Ren said.

Saber looked at Ren. "They sure are really funny, aren't they?"

Saber looked at her before closing his eyes and smiling too. "Yeah, they really are and not to mention idiotic too."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTS? YOU TEME THE SECOND!" Naruto yelled.

Saber felt a vein pop and yelled back, "I WAS DESCRIBING YOU GUYS NOT CALLING YOU AN IDIOT!"

Ren watched the two blondes just argue and can't help but giggle which was rare for her.

Hikari hooked her arms with Ren and smiled goofily. "I'm really glad they became our friends." She said.

Ren looked at her friend and had a nervous face.

Hikari's eyes lost some of the sadness in her eyes but deep down Ren knew her friend was still sad. "So am I" She whispered quietly.

"Hikari-chan!" Naruto said. "Come on!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming!"

Hikari dragged Ren and they ran together to their friends.

What Ren really thought was true. Hikari was still hurt deep inside.

"What took you so long?" Saber asked as he looked the two kunoichis.

"Sorry, we were just a bit slow." Hikari said.

"Slow?" Saber smirked. "Slow? Slow is not in my dictionary when it comes to Ren-chan, but you, you are on the top of it."

"WHY YOU!" Hikari shouted.

"Yes me" Saber said with a teasing voice.

"Jerk"

Ren sighed as she looked at her friends arguing. 'Hikari-chan…Are you really alright?'

Our kunoichi just decided to let it go for now and ask the person who was near her right now where they were going.

"Um…Gokudera-kun? Where are we going?" Ren asked.

Gokudera looked at her and said, "We're going to some stupid ice cream shop that the idiotic blonde-

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Whatever!"

"As I was saying, he wanted to go there for a really long time now." Gokudera said scowling at the blonde.

"But you know, it's really true. Their ice cream tastes great." Yamamoto smiled.

"Che" Gokudera said looking at the side. "As if I care"

"If that's true then I'd like to try it." Ren smiled at Yamamoto.

Gokudera scowled.

"Hey guys we're going to take a shortcut by the old run down factory." Naruto shouted.

"Sure"

"Whatever"

As they were passing by the old run down factory which was surrounded by wired fence Ren felt uneasy.

"So what was this old factory like?" Saber asked at Tsuna.

"This used to be a factory that makes cement but it got bankrupt so it had to get shutdown." Tsuna replied.

"But why didn't they demolish the factory?" Naruto asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know." Tsuna replied.

"So something must have really happened to this factory" Naruto said.

"I guess"

"Something really BIG!'

Tsuna nodded his head with a bit of irritation.

"SOMETHING REALLY REALLY REALLY BIG!"

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"H-hai, Uzumaki-san."

"I MEAN A REALLY BIG PROBLEM. LIKE A…A…A- THAT'S RIGHT! A GIANT MUTANT-LIKE RAMEN. WITH ITS FREAKISHLY MUTANT-LIKE ARMS WRECKING THE WHOLE FACTORY. MAN, THAT WOULD BE BAD BUT NOT FOR ME! THAT IS SO LIKE TAKING A GLIMPSE OF PARADISE!" Naruto said. "A BIG DELICIOUS RAMEN JUST FOR ME!"

'That's because you're the only one who thinks like that.' Tsuna sighed. 'I seriously need to get new NORMAL friends.'

With that thought, Tsuna quickened his pace and got away from Naruto's crazy ramen fantasies that are.

Tsuna slowed down when he was already with Hikari and although Tsuna wanted to strike up a conversation with her, he decided against it because he still saw the dull look in her eyes.

Naruto looked at Tsuna. "Was there something I said?" He thought out loud.

"Of course you did something." Saber said blankly. "You creep him out too much. Honestly, Naruto, A giant RAMEN?" Saber eyed him in disbelief.

"What? It could happen!"

"WITH FREAKISHLY MUTANT-LIKE ARMS?"

"Oh come on!"

"I'd like to believe you but you forgot something."

"What?"

"It's still here. The factory is still here when you said about your crazy ramen ideas about it destroying the whole factory." Saber stated. "Your imagination is totally ridiculous."

"You're just jealous because I thought of the coolest ramen idea no one could ever thought of!"

"Yeah, I'll be jealous of someone who can't even distinguish the landlord of a very important clan from a spy."

"Hey! It was just a mistake! I thought he was really a spy. He was carrying a knife with him."

"That's because someone was bent on taking his life away!"

"A ninja can't be too sure!"

"He was your client! He personally came to your Hokage for the request of protection and just HAD to use you shadown clones to beat the shit out of him. You even saw HIM!"

Naruto laughed nervously. "Maybe I did overdo it little too much."

"Yeah a little too much my ass, poor man had to stay at hospital to recover for months." Saber said looking at the blonde with a dead-serious look.

Naruto sulked. "Yeah…"

Gokudera, Ren and Yamamoto who were behind the two blondes and witnessed it all.

Yamamoto glanced at Ren. "Is it true?"

Ren smiled a bit. "Yeah, long story. I don't really want to recall it."

"Stupid" Gokudera said, referring to Naruto.

"I better check out if he's alright." Yamamoto said running up to the sulking Naruto.

"Yeah"

Ren waved lightly at him with a small smile.

_BADUMP!_

'_What?'_

Ren's eyes widened. She felt a very strong pulse and everything around her felt like time was moving slowly.

She looked to her right to see the old factory but nothing was odd with it though. She felt no chakra signals nor were there any sign of anything. But when the wind made its way to her, she felt the strong impulse again and again.

She didn't like this, not at all. It made her uneasy and a bit…afraid.

She closed her eyes tightly and grabbed someone's hand, which was Gokudera's.

'Ren-chan' Gokudera thought surprised with his face blushing a bit.

Normally, he would actually push it away because of his countless fangirls trying to touch him Ren-chan's was different. Hers were soft and warm but her hand was shaking.

He looked at her face and saw something he didn't really expected.

She was scared.

Her eyes were closed tightly and she was biting her lower lip.

Just as I said back then, Gokudera Hayato may be a genius but he has simply no clue when it comes to women especially when they're crying or in this kind of state.

Gokudera looked at the other side which was to the left with his face tainted with shades of pink and this time he grabbed hold of her hand and giving her a tight but gentle squeeze.

This made Ren snap back into reality and face the bomber with a surprised look.

'Goku-'

"Just bear with it" Gokudera said not looking at her and with his head still looking to the left. Although what Gokudera said might be rude she heard the softness in his voice in this one.

She calmed down and let Gokudera hold her hand tightly trying to reassure her everything is going to be just fine.

'Arigatou'

They stayed like that until they reached the ice cream shop with Gokudera blushing a lot.

"Finally! We are finally here!' Naruto exclaimed.

"Good" Saber said observing the store.

"I can't wait to go inside! I am so hungry!" Naruto yelled in excitement.

Tsuna smiled. "Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too. Let's go inside guys."

"GYAHA! I WANT EAT NOW!" Yelled the ever ball of energy and not to mention annoying most of the time, Lambo.

Behind him were I-pin and someone who was a stranger to the gang.

"Lambo!" Tsuna yelled.

Lambo noticed the Vongola boss and grinned. "Eh? Dame-Tsuna?"

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous for you to be outside right now." Tsuna yelled.

"But I WAS HUNGRY! And I WAS BORED!" Lambo cried.

Tsuna slapped his forehead.

Just then the man stepped beside Lambo and smiled at him.

"Forgive me but my name is Akiyoshi, Kiyoshi Akiyoshi. I believe you're a friend of Lambo here, am I right?"

Tsuna nodded cautiously.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you. I was going here with Lambo and I-pin to treat them to ice cream."

Akiyoshi smiled even more which made Tsuna's guard falter.

He sensed nothing bad coming from the man.

"A-all right then." Tsuna said.

"AHHH!" Lambo cried as he suddenly grabbed hold of Tsuna's leg. "HELP ME!"

Tsuna looked at lambo crying and was surprised.

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID COW!" Gokudera yelled as he ran towards said kid but immediately stopped when he saw who the stupid cow was clinging to for dear life.

"Juudaime!" He said.

"G-g-gokudera-kun" Tsuna said.

"HELP! AHODERA HAS BECOME CRAZYDERA(Just thought of it so bear with it)!" Lambo cried.

"Calm down, Lambo. Now tell me what happened?" Tsuna asked.

"I-I-I just looked at Ahodera and he then shouted at me and tried to kill me!" Lambo replied.

Tsuna fell down.

"Gokudera, you tried to kill Lambo just because he was looking at you?"

Gokudera looked at the side embarrassed. 'I can't let the stupid cow see me blushing while I was holding Ren-chan's hand.'

"He had mucus down his nose while he was looking at me. It was annoying." Gokudera said.

Tsuna's eye twitched.

"But you still have to apologize to Lambo." Tsuna said rubbing his head.

Gokudera's eyes widened. He glared at the crying kid and he said, "Dammit"

"If Juudaime says so then I will do it!"

He walked towards Lambo in a very robot-like movement.

His eye twitched and he looked at lambo with a forced smile all the more making the kid scared.

"I-I-I am very sorry L-la-Lambo." He said forcefully.

Lambo stopped crying and looked up at him.

He got out a pink grenade from his hand and gave it to Gokudera. Just like back then when they were looking for a babysitter for Lambo (it's in the anime).

Gokudera looked frantic as he threw the pink grenade from his left to right.

At last after five seconds of throwing the grenade form left to right he finally threw it some other random place letting it explode there.

"GYAHA! You are so stupid!" Lambo laughed.

Wrong move, a demonic aura suddenly came out from Gokudera as he grabbed the kid and squished him.

"Oy, Baseball-idiot!" Gokudera shouted.

Yamamoto looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"CATCH!"

Gokudera threw Lambo towards Yamamoto and Yamamoto's eyes shined.

He had a strange glint in his eyes as he caught the kid.

'I'm safe' Lambo sighed.

"BACKHOME!"

'Oh no' Lambo thought.

Oh no indeed. When Yamamoto heard this he threw the kid with all his strength and Lambo was thrown away to the tree around three blocks away.

All the ninjas were shocked.

'Looks like he has his scary side after all.' Saber mused.

'Unbelievable' Hikari thought gawking at what happened.

'Poor kid' Naruto thought.

'I hope Lambo's okay.' Ren thought.

Yamamoto seemed to snap out of his daze and realized what he had just done and towards Lambo saying, "Sorry"

Akiyoshi was beyond shocked but snapped out of it and also ran towards the kid.

And I-pin also ran with them to check her obnoxious and hopefully not-injured friend.

'Yamamoto is still the same as always!' Tsuna panicked.

He sighed as he looked at Gokudera who was busy smirking and then towards Lambo.

He blinked his eyes as he saw the look the new guy was giving Lambo. It was worry.

He's not really a bad guy, isn't he?

'Maybe…' Tsuna trailed.

After knowing that Lambo was okay, Yamamoto, Akiyoshi, I-pin and along with walked towards them except for Lambo who was complaing aobut how his back hurts.

'STUPID AHODERA!' Lambo thought.

Gokudera glared at the kid wearing a cow costume and walked towards the entrance of the ice cream parlor.

Hikari laughed nervously. "They're like oil and water. They don't get along well."

"Obviously" Saber said.

Tsuna kneeled down to Lambo and petted him with warm eyes which helped calm down the crying kid.

"There, there, Lambo, everything's okay." Tsuna said.

Hikari couldn't help but giggle at what she saw. "I never knew Tsuna-kun had a motherly side."

Saber shrugged. "Looks like some secrets are just revealed."

"Che, whatever. Juudaime shouldn't bother himself with that brat." Gokudera muttered.

Ren walked near the sliver haired boy and tugged at his sleeve. "But weren't you taking it too much?"

Gokudera looked at away with a tint of pink on his cheeks. "He deserved it."

Ren blinked. "He's still a kid though. Time will pass and I'm sure he'll learn to at least behave."

Gokudera just scoffed.

"Like he'll ever behave with that annoying attitude of his"

Ren felt a bit mad and sighed.

She then gave him a blank face and said something which caught Gokudera by surprise, "Hayato"

Gokudera slowly turned his head to face Ren. 'Did she just said my first name?'

Ren, with her face still blank with any emotions told him, "Even if people act like this, you still know that you care for them and," she turned her back at him and turned her head. "don't wait until something happens until you realize it."

_Don't wait…_

_Remember the memories you were fond of…_

"_Lambo!"_

Gokudera remembered the lightning match between Lambo and Leviathan.

"Thanks…I think" He said to Ren.

Ren faced and smiled a bit. "No problem"

"Guys! Let's go now! I want try out their ramen flavored ice cream!" Naruto yelled.

"FOR THE SIXTIETH TIME NARUTO, THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A RAMEN-FLAVORED ICE CREAM!" Saber yelled.

"AW COME ON!"

All of them laughed but stopped when a fog started to appear.

'The news didn't say anything about a fog appearing.' Tsuna thought.

"He, he, it seems that a pray come to me." A menacing voice said.

"Who are you?" Tsuna yelled.

"Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh? Is that a ninja I see? I would have never thought that I would see a fellow ninja here in this small town." The voice said with venom dripping out of it and not to mention sarcasm when he mentioned 'a fellow ninja'.

"If this guy's a ninja then this fog must be a genjutsu." Hikari said. 'But why can't I dispel it?'

The atmosphere was beginning to tense and Lambo and I-pin were really scared.

I-pin was holding onto Akiyoshi's pants and so was Lambo on the other side.

"Come here my sweet little children, come to me and I promise you something sweet~~~" The voice said sickeningly. "Come to me and I will send you to your other little friends…" it trailed off.

"The kidnapper" Naruto said.

Yamamoto looked at the children and then glared at the fog. 'We need to get them out of here. They're the ones who this guy is after.'

He looked at Tsuna and the boss nodded. He understood what was to do.

"You guys have something I need from you…"

There it goes again!

The air around them was like strangling them from the suspense.

"This is bad." Naruto said.

'If this guy is another ninja, he might be part of the gang we've been looking for and we have to finish him off.' Naruto thought. 'But this is going to be hard with the new guy watching.'

'Damn it!'

The fog slowly went towards a spinning rock and as the fog went closer it took form of a human although there was still a lot of fog surrounding them.

A cloaked figure appeared to them and only his mouth was shown.

'Is it me or every villain just has to wear a cloak to make them more sinister?' Saber thought boredly.

(Just to kill the tension)

'Y-you' Akiyoshi thought.

The cloaked figure laughed maniacally. "Why was I again here?"

He then bonked his head. "That's right, I am here to get something but who do we have here?" He eyed the ninjas and the mafiosos.

"A group of teenagers?" He smiled sinisterly. "Ha ha ha! I am only here to catch children but since you're here I might as well have fun…killing…you"

Ren looked at him. 'Something is off here.'

The cloaked man raised his hand while the other on his forehead. "It feels so good… I remember that time when that person looked at me with fear as I walked towards him… lusting to see more blood." He then suddenly stopped.

"But what happened then?" He faced them and smiled again. "That's right…I remember now… it all ended with me taking like away. And now it's my time to take…you…" He stepped forward. "children…" He spread his arms out. "away"

The fog surrounded Lambo, I-pin and Akiyoshi.

"LAMBO DOESN'T WANT TO BE TAKEN!" Lambo cried.

"LAMBO, I-PIN, AKIYOSHI!" Tsuna yelled.

The man clapped his hands. "Aki-chan~~~ I've found you."

"Playing hide-and-seek was so fun!"He said smiling. "And now it's time to take you back to me." He said sinisterly.

Akiyoshi froze in his spot fear lingering in his eyes. 'I-it can't be…'

"Oy AKIYOSHI!" Naruto shouted.

"Something's wrong with him." Yamamoto said referring to Akiyoshi. "He isn't moving!"

Naruto dashed towards the cloaked figure, "Let them go you BASTARD!"

He got out a kunai and was about to slash him but he disappeared.

'What the-'

"Uzumaki-san, behind you!" Tsuna yelled.

Naruto looked behind him only to see the man smiling sinisterly with a short knife aimed at him. "Boo"

"Move you idiot" Saber said grabbing Naruto by his collar and pulled him away.

They both landed on the ground and on their feet. "Thanks back there" Naruto said.

"Don't thank me right now, we have go to finish this guy before they disappear."

"Disappear?"

"Look"

Naruto looked at the direction of their friends in danger and gasped at what he saw.

Lambo, I-pin and Akiyoshi were slowly disappearing by the second in the fog.

"Is this some kind of teleportation jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Probably"

"Aargh, we have got to do something!"

Saber smirked. "Shall we?"

"Of course"

With that said they both dashed towards the man and both threw kunais at him.

He only dodged them but Saber appeared behind him while Naruto appeared in front of him.

They both punched him but as a result, the man turned into a log.

"A SUBSITUTION?"

The man reappeared behind Saber and kicked him in the stomach while Saber blocked the attack only to get another aim in the face and he dodges it by doing a backflip and in the process get a kunai and throw it at him.

The man ducked and smiled his sick smile. 'This is going to be fun but sadly it has to stop. I still have to take Aki-chan with me.'

The kunai missed but it was meant to be caught by Naruto.

Naruto dashed forwards again but the man exploded into a puff of smoke.

"WHAT THE-"

Naruto was suddenly cut off by vines coming out of the smoke grasp him and so was with Saber.

"Untie this!" Naruto yelled.

"No can do. I still have to collect my prisoners." He smiled.

"Hikari-chan!" Ren yelled.

He turned his face only to see a very mad Hikari.

"How dare you…" she said. "How dare you take away these children for them to only suffer in your hands!"

Hikari wasted no time and did some handsigns.

"FIRE STYLE: HOWLING SHREDS!"

Sparks suddenly appeared as fire emerged from it taking forms of simple sharp shreds and were aimed towards the man.

"Is this suppose to scare me?"

"No, it's suppose to stop you once and for all!" Hikari said. 'I won't let them suffer. I can't let them feel the way I did!'

"Hikari-chan!" Tsuna shouted.

Hikari chan snapped out of her thought only to see the man closely to her.

"Foolish little girl"

Hikari's eyes widened as vines surrounded her body and shocked her but not with electricity but something his attack had because it was draining her chakra.

"AH!"

Tsuna couldn't help but feel weak as he saw the blue chakra being drained out of his friend and watch her fall into unconsciousness. 'Hikari…'

"Hm…this girl may become useful. I think I'll keep her with my other prisoners." He said and laughed as he disappeared with the mist, their friends and Hikari.

"HIKARI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled wriggling out of the vines.

Tsuna's eyes stared at where Hikari used to stand but now she's gone.

Tsuna tightened his hands into fists. 'We'll save you guys, just wait for us.' He thought with resolve in his eyes.

Yamamoto untied Naruto from the vines while Gokudera did the same with Saber.

"Well this is great, out friends are kidnapped while Kakashi-sensei is still back in Konoha!" Naruto said.

"We have got to tell the kid about this." Yamamoto said seriously earning a rare nod of agreement from Gokudera.

"Then we should waste no time." Tsuna stated.

They were going to go to Tsuna's house to tell Reborn what happened but stopped when they noticed their female friend not moving.

"Ren-chan?" Yamamoto called out.

Yamamoto's eyes widened as he saw Ren…fall down to the ground.

"REN-CHAN!"

End of this chapter~~~

Sorry for the long wait. Believe me, I've been really busy so sorry for taking too long.


End file.
